Trying to Save My Family
by aduhirwen
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED! In attempt to help her cousin Chris, Isabelle travels back in time. She soon finds herself not only trying to save her cousin but her entire family as well.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. I'm only writing a story of my favorite tv show. Please let me know if you think this story is any good!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oh my gosh, Phoebe!!!!" Piper yelled and hugged her sister. Phoebe had come home to tell them the good news, not only was she pregnant, she was engaged to Jason as well. Chris looked away. While Paige and Piper had been freaking out this whole time, he remained silent as memories of Izzy, his only cousin who had survived almost as long as he had came to mind:  
  
"I won't let you do it Wyatt!!!" she yelled pushing Chris out of the way. The energy ball intended for him had hit her instead.  
  
"No!" he screamed as she disappeared. She was lying there, probably dead. Bianca threw another energy ball at Wyatt and ran to Chris, "Come on, Chris, let's go!" He knew she was right, they had to leave now. He starred at the place Izzy had been as he orbed away with Bianca. They appeared at the safe house where they had been hiding from him.  
  
That was it, everything had been torn away from him now.by him, Wyatt, his older brother. Izzy was his only cousin that had survived long enough to help oppose Wyatt and she sacrificed herself to save him. Tears began to well up in his eyes and Bianca hugged him.  
  
"She did it to save you."  
  
"It doesn't matter, now she's gone, I've lost everything now, except you. My whole family is gone.because of him."  
  
"Chris, there has to be a way to stop him, she knew it and she knew you could do it. We can't give up now."  
  
"No, we won't give up" he replied grief turning to anger, "there's only one way." That's when he decided to go back and set things right, go back to the past and save everyone he had loved, save his entire family.  
  
"Chris, are you ok?" Paige asked him.  
  
He snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice, "Yeah..yeah I'm fine." He walked out of the room to go and be alone with his thoughts. Now he really had lost everything, Bianca was dead now too. He stopped in the doorway to the nursery and looked at Wyatt, yet not seeing the toddler. "You've taken everything..I won't let you kill Izzy again or Bianca or anyone else. I swear if I can't save you I will stop you."  
  
In the future..  
  
"Has she been found yet?" Wyatt asked, there was an edge of anger in his voice.  
  
After some hesitation Jax replied, "No, my liege..she has not been found."  
  
"Do you not understand? She cannot get back to the past! Its bad enough Chris is there! She should have never escaped in the first place!" he shouted.  
  
"My liege.it has not been easy capturing her, she, like Chris, is very resourceful."  
  
"I don't care! Capture her!"  
  
"It would be infinitely better if we killed-"  
  
"No! I need her alive still, she's the only one who received the power of premonition and I need that. I need her, so find her!"  
  
"What about Chris? What shall we do?"  
  
"You know what to do, I ordered you to send Melkor to take care of him."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Are you questioning me?"  
  
"No sir, never but she can defend against Melkor."  
  
"She won't be a problem once she's found, and she could be found if you weren't in here!" he yelled. "Besides she doesn't know about Melkor, and we won't have to worry about her much longer, find her and stop questioning my orders!"  
  
****  
  
"Did you get it?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, are you sure this will work?"  
  
"Positive, I can't let Chris do this alone, he needs me. He can't fend off Melkor without my help and Wyatt knows that."  
  
"But Wyatt will be expecting this!"  
  
"Which is why he's concentrating on finding me, he won't wait to send Melkor, he's too impatient, which is why I have to do this now while I still have a chance." Just then a probe flew past the two girls. "Shit, c'mon!" The two girls ran further into the wood and the probe turned around and followed them.  
  
The present.  
  
After Phoebe left, Paige went looking for Chris. Something wasn't right with him, even if he denied it. She found him sitting in the attic gazing out the window. "Chris, are you sure everything's ok?" she asked him again.  
  
"Everything's fine Paige, did Phoebe leave?"  
  
"Yeah, she just did. Isn't it great that she's pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah." he replied trailing off. There was a note of sadness in his voice that Paige caught but she left it alone, he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Just then the opposite wall glowed. "Oh shit!" Chris said as a portal opened and out stepped the demon Melkor. "Paige, get out of here!" he yelled. Before she could run Melkor flung her against the wall with a wave of his arm. An energy ball formed in his hand and he threw.  
  
The future.  
  
The probe exploded as the two girls stepped out from behind the trees. "Nice going." Carrie said.  
  
"Thanks, now give me the spell."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Reluctantly Carrie handed her the spell. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme. We send to you this burning sign. Help me now in this hour, take me back to stop this dark power. Open now the portal held, bring me back to family ties that bind, in this my family's darkest hour!" A portal opened and she ran through, hoping she wasn't too late. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The present.  
  
Chris dodged the energy ball that Melkor flung at him. Paige came to, and saw the demon about to fling another one at Chris, "Energy ball!" she screamed as Piper and Leo ran into the doorway. Paige flung it back at the demon but it did nothing.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Piper said.  
  
"Get out of here! I can handle this!" Chris shouted.  
  
"You won't stop him Chris!" Melkor shouted as he formed another energy ball.  
  
Then, a girl wearing black pants and a dark red tank top with long brown hair appeared in the attic. Melkor threw the energy ball but she blew it up, before it reached him. "You!" Melkor shouted.  
  
"Me." She said matter of factly, "sorry to burst your party Melkor but I can't let you hurt Chris, just like we won't let him win." She blasted him and Melkor disappeared.  
  
"Well I coulda just done that!" Piper said.  
  
"Izzy?" Chris said in disbelief.  
  
She turned around and smiled at the sight of him. "Hi." She said to him, turning to Piper she continued, "And no, you couldn't have, your power isn't nearly as strong as mine and Melkor could've killed Chris if I hadn't shown up."  
  
"I thought..I thought you were dead."  
  
"I know, but that energy ball I saved you from wasn't intended to kill you."  
  
"It wasn't?"  
  
"Chris you know we can't talk about this here, not in front of them."  
  
"Chris, who is this girl?" Piper asked.  
  
"Your right, come on." He said holding out his hand.  
  
She took it and they orbed out. "Hey! Where did they just go?" Piper asked.  
  
They orbed into the same park that would be Chris and Bianca's future special spot. "What happened?" Chris asked.  
  
"When the energy ball he flung at you hit me I was knocked out, I woke up in the prisons."  
  
"The prisons?" he said horrified.  
  
"Yeah," Isabelle replied. After a moment of silence, she continued, "he tortured me there..forced me to tell him my premonitions."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My father, Wyatt held him captive and threatened to kill him if I didn't tell him what I saw.I'll never forget the day you left." She said with a note of sadness in her voice.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She sighed, "He stormed in, grabbed my arm and demanded to know where you were when he couldn't find you. I got a premonition of you and Bianca in the attic, I knew what you were gonna do and I knew I had to stall him.I wouldn't say what I saw.that's when he." she trailed off as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Oh God," he said.  
  
She looked back at him, tears now streaming down her face. "He killed my father, right in front me."  
  
"Oh my God, Izzy!" he said taking her in his arms.  
  
"No-don't." She said pushing him off, "After he did that, they came and told him the book was gone, he looked at me and smirked. 'Guess I don't need to know now.' He said callously and walked out of the room. When he turned Bianca.that's when my chance to get out came. He was more concerned with getting you back, his attention was more focused on you. I escaped the night you came back. The next couple weeks I was on the run. I had a premonition of you and Melkor, and there was nothing you could do, you looked horrified. I had to get back, so I cast a spell and came back to save you, just in time."  
  
After a while, Chris looked at her, "you have to go back."  
  
"No, I can't, like yours, that spell was a one-way door. Besides, you need me Chris."  
  
"No, I don't, listen, Izzy," he said grabbing hold of her. She suddenly breathed in hard, she was getting a premonition. "What?"  
  
She looked at him, "He's coming, and we don't have much time." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"He wouldn't! He wouldn't risk the future."  
  
"His future has already been risked. He doesn't want any mistakes this time. He's coming himself, which means he knows that Melkor failed and he knows where I am."  
  
Chris sighed, "You shouldn't have come, Izzy."  
  
"Chris if I didn't, you could've died. You know the Charmed Ones can't defend against him. Piper's explosive power isn't enough and there's nothing in the Book of Shadows about Melkor either."  
  
"Izzy, I knew what I was getting into, and I know that I'm probably gonna die if I get caught."  
  
"You already did get caught once and you escaped by lucky chance. Chris you can't do this alone, you need my help and you know it! God why are you so stubborn!"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a Halliwell. Living with them all these months, I forgot how stubborn they can get when they want something." He replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
Isabelle smiled, "They don't know, do they?"  
  
"No, and they can't. The less they know about the future the better. Phoebe just found out that she's pregnant, so if you're gonna stay you can't let on to the truth. I know how hard it is for you to lie to your parents."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Chris. If Phoebe just found out, that means Piper is about to find out about you too."  
  
"I know. At least we have a slight advantage over Wyatt."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He won't risk hurting the Charmed Ones."  
  
****  
  
When Isabelle and Chris returned to the Manor they found Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and little Wyatt in the living room. "There you are!" Piper said.  
  
"Ya mind telling us who she is Chris, and who that demon was." Paige said.  
  
Chris glanced at Isabelle and back at the girls, "This is Isabelle, she's a friend of mine from the future. She came back to save me from Melkor."  
  
"Who's Melkor?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Melkor is demon that was sent back to stop me, he isn't in the Book of Shadows and there was nothing the three of you could've done to save me if Izzy hadn't shown up when she did."  
  
"So you came back to help Chris save Wyatt too?" Leo asked her.  
  
"Yes, Wyatt and the future as well," Isabelle replied looking at Leo.  
  
"What is so terrible that happens in the future?" Paige asked. "I mean first Chris comes back and is followed by a Phoenix assassin who happens to be his fiancée, and now you, seriously I think it's time we got some answers."  
  
"I agree." Leo said.  
  
"Look guys I'm sorry but we can't tell you what's going to happen, Izzy shouldn't have even come in the first place!"  
  
"You could've died Chris and you know it!" Isabelle said to him.  
  
"Look, Izzy if you didn't come to stop Melkor, then we wouldn't have the problem that we've got now." Chris said to her.  
  
"Chris, remember that little chat we had about you telling us when you're in trouble?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm not in trouble Piper."  
  
"Not in trouble? Excuse me Chris, did you not understand when I said he's coming, cuz I wasn't kidding. He's not risking anymore mistakes this time." Isabelle said.  
  
"Whoa hold on here, who's coming? Who's not risking anymore mistakes?" Phoebe asked trying to break up the shouting match forming between the two of them.  
  
"He wouldn't be coming if you weren't here!" Chris continued ignoring Phoebe.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that Chris!"  
  
"Ok you two break it up!" Piper said coming in between them. "Let's start with you," Piper continued looking at Isabelle, "who's coming from the future?"  
  
"Don't," Chris said with a warning tone in his voice.  
  
Isabelle sighed, "Someone very dangerous, who wants us back. His patience is getting very thin and he isn't willing to risk anymore mistakes."  
  
"Is this the same demon that gets Wyatt in the future?" Leo asked.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Look guys, Isabelle and I can handle this on our own, don't worry about it."  
  
"Chris-"  
  
"Isabelle, the less they know about the future the better. I'm done talking about this." And with that Chris orbed out of the room.  
  
"Wanna tell us what's going on here now that he's gone?" Paige asked.  
  
Isabelle looked at little Wyatt in his playpen and then glanced at Phoebe and sighed. "He's right, I can't tell you as much as I want to." She said walking out of the room.  
  
"She's really conflicted inside about something." Phoebe said when Isabelle was gone. "She wants to say, but she won't."  
  
"Why did she look at you like that Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it felt weird."  
  
****  
  
Isabelle went upstairs to the attic. She walked over to the book and looked down at it. Chris orbed in. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten all pissed at you like that." He said. Isabelle remained quiet. She opened the book, lost in thought. "What are you looking for?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing." She replied closing it again. Isabelle looked at him, "I don't know how you do it. Lie to them every single day, they're your parents."  
  
He sighed, "I do it because I have to, but it's not easy, especially lying to Leo, but it's not like he'd listen anyway. But we can't tell them the truth; they can't know what happens to Wyatt. They can't know he turns evil."  
  
"But Chris, we can't defend against Wyatt by ourselves."  
  
"I know that, but they don't need the truth about him. If he really is coming, they'll help us no matter what. We don't need to tell them."  
  
"But what if he does?"  
  
"He wouldn't risk it. He won't change the timeline, he knows what could happen. Don't worry about it. No matter what, I won't let him hurt you too." Chris said hugging her.  
  
After a while she pulled away from him, "What are we going to tell them?"  
  
Before Chris could answer they heard a crash coming from downstairs, "Never mind that now." He said orbing downstairs. Isabelle quickly ran downstairs to see a warlock, two of Wyatt's warlocks attacking Chris.  
  
"Chris no!" she shouted blowing up the warlock behind him. The other standing in between her and Chris turned back to see her on the stairs. He sneered and with a wave of his arm threw her against the wall and another warlock appeared behind Chris.  
  
"Looks like you didn't win this round, Christopher, Wyatt's waiting for you." He said grabbing Chris from behind. He disappeared as Piper blasted the remaining warlock before he could go for Isabelle. Phoebe ran to the unconscious Isabelle. "She's still alive." She said.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Piper said.  
  
"I don't know but they were only interested in Chris and Isabelle. It was like they didn't even care about us." Paige said.  
  
"Well maybe she'll tell us something." Phoebe said looking at her. Then Isabelle's necklace caught her eye. It was a ring on a chain. The ring looked exactly like the one Jason had recently given to her. Phoebe frowned as she looked at it; she picked it up and suddenly saw:  
  
"No!!!!!" a younger Isabelle screamed as an older Jason held her back.  
  
"Izzy, no, there's nothing we can do now!" he yelled.  
  
A boy stood there in shock with a horrified expression on his face. The demon looked up with a smirk on his face. Then an older boy orbed in, and he started chanting. Within a few moments the demon had been vanquished. Jason let go of her as she collapsed to the floor crying.~~~  
  
"Phoebe? Are you ok?" Piper asked.  
  
"What did you see?" Paige asked.  
  
"I saw..her and Jason held her back..a boy was there, and another boy orbed in, he vanquished the demon..the demon..that killed us." She replied looking at the two of them. 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Thanks for the positive reviews!!! As requested by one of my reviewers as of right now, Izzy (Isabelle) only has the explosive power and the premonitions and Chris only has telekinesis and orbing, however that is subject to change but right now that's all it is. I'll let you all know if it does. And if any of you are wondering I doubt there will be a romance in this story. Just so no one is confused, Izzy (Isabelle) is not romantically involved with anyone, she is just extremely close to her father being as she was mostly raised by him and her cousin, Chris being as they are very close in age. Thanks again for the positive reviews, oh and if you do review remember if you don't have something nice to say then don't say it all (aka no flames), constructive criticism works though. Suggestions are always welcome too!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They moved her to the couch and called for Leo. He orbed in, he had just left to go talk to the other Elders, "What happened? Where's Chris?"  
  
"Heal her and maybe we'll know!!!" Paige said.  
  
He quickly put his hands over her and their healing glow appeared. Within seconds she came to and shouted, "Chris!" Her eyes quickly roamed the room, seeing all the Charmed Ones accounted for as well as Leo, but no Chris. "Where's Chris?" she asked frantically.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us." Piper said.  
  
"And maybe you could explain the premonition I just had off of this." Phoebe continued holding up her necklace.  
  
She sat up quickly, a look of panic on her face. "Give me that back."  
  
"Why don't you tell us where you got it first?" Phoebe said an angry edge in her voice.  
  
"Phoebe-"  
  
"No, Paige, I'm really starting to get sick of this cryptic crap! I just had a premonition of us, dead, off of this necklace, more specifically this ring, which oh! Happens to be the same ring Jason gave me last week!"  
  
Isabelle sighed, leaning back into the couch. She really didn't want to have to do this now, she had to find Chris. "What else did you see?" she asked after a while with a heavy voice.  
  
"I saw you screaming as Jason held you back. There was a demon there along with a boy-"  
  
"Chris."  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"The other boy there was Chris, and the one who orbed in was Wyatt. That was day you all died." Isabelle finished.  
  
"Wait, Wyatt?" Piper asked, "What happened?"  
  
"That I can't tell you, so don't ask."  
  
"Why was Chris there?" Paige asked.  
  
"Better yet, why was Jason?"  
  
"Jason," she hesitated a moment, "-dad," she continued ignoring the look of shock on Phoebe's face, "he was there trying to save you. I had a premonition about what was going to happen and told dad, he tried to keep me at home but I wouldn't stay and by the time we got to the Manor it was too late, you were already dead. I'm guessing Chris got there right before I had. Wyatt came and he vanquished the demon."  
  
Everyone remained quiet when she finished speaking. Phoebe was reeling at what she had just heard; this girl sitting in front of her was her daughter. Instinctively her hand went to her stomach. After a while Isabelle continued, "I took that ring off your finger that day and I've worn it as a necklace ever since. Now please," she looked at Phoebe holding out her hand, "can I have my necklace back?"  
  
Phoebe looked back at her. For a moment she gazed back at her, she had Phoebe's eyes and her dark hair. She handed her the necklace back and Isabelle put it back on. Standing up she started walking to the stairs. "Wait, where are you going?" Piper asked.  
  
Isabelle looked back, "To the attic, I have to find Chris. I can't let him hurt Chris, not again."  
  
In the future.  
  
The warlock holding Chris appeared before Wyatt. He let go of Chris, who fell to his knees. "Welcome home, Christopher." Wyatt said. Chris looked up at his brother glaring back at him. "Where's Isabelle?" Wyatt continued addressing the warlock.  
  
"Forgive me, my liege, the witches-"  
  
"Shouldn't have been a problem!" he yelled.  
  
"Looks like you underestimate your own mother, Wyatt." Chris said standing up, "oh and for future reference, this isn't my home it never was."  
  
Wyatt looked at Chris, "I'll deal with you later; right now I have to bring the other thorn in my side home." He said turning from the room, he glanced back at Chris, "don't even think about escape, you won't get far even if you tried." He motioned for the warlock to follow and they left, leaving Chris alone.  
  
He looked around the room and realized at once where he was. The loft he had stayed in before he had run. He knew Wyatt had been right about escaping, there was no way this place had stayed the same since he left it. Before it had vulnerabilities, it wasn't as easy for Wyatt to detect what he was doing all the time, but now Wyatt would've made sure that had changed. One thing was for sure though, he had to figure out a way to help Isabelle, she had to be able to stay in the past and finish what he had started. He just hoped she would be able to keep the secret, they couldn't know the truth about the future.  
  
As he continued looking around the room he noticed that none of the furniture had changed. Everything was exactly the way he had left it. He flopped down on the couch thinking, trying to get ideas, anything to help Isabelle. The longer he thought about it he realized, why was Wyatt so concerned with getting the two of them back? He remembered the last time he had seen him, Wyatt had said if it were anyone else then he would've killed them long before. And Izzy had said that the energy ball she had saved him from wasn't meant to kill him.but Melkor.maybe Melkor wasn't supposed to kill him, just injure him enough so he couldn't fight back and then bring him home. But as he thought about it, he began to remember the fateful day his father had died, when Wyatt killed Leo:  
  
"Dad, listen to me, Wyatt-"  
  
"He's your brother, Chris and he wouldn't do that! You know what this family stands for, Wyatt is not evil."  
  
He sighed, "You always do that, you take his side every single time. Even now, you won't listen. I'm telling you dad, you, every other whitelighter, and all the Elders are in serious danger, there's nothing that will stop him!"  
  
"I'm not gonna listen to this." Leo orbed away as Chris shouted after him. He had tried to warn him. There wasn't anything else he could do.except go Up There.no, he couldn't. It was against the rules. Just then Izzy ran in. Breathless she asked, "Did you tell him?"  
  
"He wouldn't listen."  
  
"What? Chris we have to find him, I just got a premonition. He's gonna do it tonight."~~~  
  
Chris grabbed hold of a magazine sitting on the coffee table and threw it in attempt to vent his frustration. Needless to say it didn't work. Leo wouldn't listen to him then, and he had died because of it. By the time Izzy and Chris had found Leo it had been too late, he was dead, and so were everyone else. In attempt to stop Wyatt, his cousins, Paige's children had orbed Up There, but they were unsuccessful and Wyatt had killed them off as well. The only ones who remained of the Halliwell line were Isabelle, Wyatt, and himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Hello all! Now about this next chapter, I have worked very hard on it, changing things over because even though I liked what I had written I wasn't sure if it was the right way to go with it. I hope you all like this even though I am well aware that most of you are big Cole fans. I am not, I liked the Cole story but in my opinion it's over now and he's dead, so Cole will not be appearing in my story. And again thank you for the positive reviews! I was very reserved about posting this story because I don't like sharing these things with people I don't know too well. But I'm happy I did! And Debbie I hope you had a better day, I'm glad I at least made your B-day a little better! But anywho..on with the story!!! Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The present.  
  
As Isabelle came to the stairs there was a knock on the door. Paige standing closest to the door opened it and Jason stood there. "Hi, is Phoebe here?" he asked smiling at Paige. "Uh." she stammered looking back at Isabelle. Phoebe appeared in the hall as Isabelle turned around. She paled at seeing Jason in the doorway. "Phoebe, there you are!" he exclaimed at seeing Phoebe. Following both of Paige's and Phoebe's gaze he saw Isabelle standing on the stairway, "Hi I'm Jason." He said smiling.  
  
Whatever color was left in her face disappeared when he addressed her. She stared at him for a moment, not believing that he was actually alive and standing in front of her. Isabelle was so torn at that moment, both wanting to run to him and give him a huge hug but knowing she couldn't. She glanced at Phoebe before finally turning and running upstairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jason asked.  
  
"Uh.she's our cousin!" Paige said looking back at him smiling. "Very shy, doesn't like strangers much."  
  
"Jason.I think we gotta talk." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll go check on Isabelle. Excuse me." Leo said walking up to the attic himself.  
  
"Think I'll go with Leo!" Piper said picking up Wyatt.  
  
"Me three," chimed in Paige following them upstairs leaving Phoebe and Jason alone.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time Phoebe?" he asked.  
  
She sighed, "Jason, I have something very important I need to tell you about me."  
  
****  
  
They found Isabelle in the attic, sitting on the couch. It was evident she had been crying, she sat there staring off into nowhere, lost in thought. "Honey are you ok?" Piper asked her putting a hand on her shoulder. Isabelle looked up at her frowning. She looked as though she was being pulled from another place forcefully. After a few moments she pulled away. "I'm fine.I just.I just wasn't expecting to see him, I shouldn't have seen him." She said closing the door to her thoughts as she stood up and walked over to the book.  
  
"Isabelle, it's ok for you to let it out-" Paige began but was immediately cut off by Isabelle, "No! No it isn't, right now I need to concentrate on getting to Chris. I don't have time to deal with that now, and hopefully I won't ever have to."  
  
"She's right, Chris has got to be the top priority right now, he needs us." Leo said. Isabelle looked at him a little shocked to hear him say that. Leo noticed the look of shock on her face but ignored it as he continued, "I think we should start with why he was in Phoebe's premonition."  
  
"No, that doesn't matter. Besides, he had every right to be there anyways."  
  
"And why is that?" he pressed her, "Chris isn't a part of this family."  
  
"What do you mean-" she started angrily catching herself. Now was not the time for that. Isabelle had a tendency to say the first thought on her mind when she was pissed. After several seconds she regained her composure and said, "Phoebe's premonition doesn't matter right now, if you're going to help me then start with what happened after I was knocked out."  
  
"Wait, Paige didn't that demon say something before he disappeared with Chris?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah.he did."  
  
"What?" Isabelle asked impatiently.  
  
"Something.something about.winning.and someone was waiting for him.I think." Paige responded trying to remember. It had all happened so quickly, she couldn't remember.  
  
At hearing that Isabelle quickly opened the book, paging through it, searching for anything that would help her get to him. "What are you doing?" Leo asked. She ignored him, continuing to page through the book. "Isabelle, what are you looking for in there?" he asked again this time putting his hand on the book. She looked up at him, clearly pissed off.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone so I can find Chris?" she asked coldly.  
  
"We need to know what you're doing so we can help you." He answered in the same cold tone of voice.  
  
"Help? Now you wanna help?" She said incredulously. She couldn't believe him. After all this time, Isabelle still couldn't help but be angry at Leo for what happened. Leo could've done something to stop him but he wouldn't listen, again he ignored his younger son believing Wyatt could do no wrong. But in the end, it was Wyatt who had turned; he was the one who attacked the Elders, and whitelighters. He killed every witch who would oppose him in his quest for ultimate power; he killed off their family, and her father, not Chris. In the end Wyatt could do wrong, and Isabelle blamed Leo for it, because he wouldn't listen to Chris when he could've saved them all.  
  
"Of course I wanna help! We all do, believe it or not. Chris is trying to save Wyatt from whatever danger happens to him in the future and now he's in trouble. We at least owe him our help after all he's done for us!" he said starting to lose his patience. "Maybe if you just told us what was so horrible about the future we could stop it here and now!"  
  
The look on her face softened. Despite all the anger she had towards him, he was her uncle and she did still love him. She sighed, "You can't know too much about your own future, it could seriously mess up the timeline, and you know that."  
  
"But isn't that what you and Chris are trying to do, change the timeline?" Paige asked.  
  
"Chris was trying to do a surgical strike, so he wouldn't be changing too much just enough to make things the way they were supposed to be."  
  
"But either way, that's changing the timeline." Piper said. "I mean when Prue, Phoebe and I went to the future, I had a daughter, but Prue died, and that timeline changed. I had Wyatt instead. It doesn't really matter what you do while trying to save something, it still changes the original timeline."  
  
"Let us help you Isabelle, you know you can't do it alone. Who is this person you and Chris are so afraid of? Why is the future so bad? What demon gets to Wyatt?" Leo pressed her. She looked back at Leo, and held his gaze.  
  
"Izzy," Paige said tentatively, "if Phoebe's been getting premonitions about this future already, maybe we're supposed to know so we can change it."  
  
She looked at Paige in shock, hearing her aunt call her Izzy again was so strange. It had been so long since she had last heard her auntie Paige call her Izzy.  
  
"She's right," Leo said hesitating, "Izzy."  
  
Meanwhile downstairs.  
  
"Jason I think you better sit down." Phoebe said.  
  
"Is there something wrong Phoebe?" he asked clearly confused.  
  
"Oh God, I hope not. Um, Jason there's something you really should know about me and about our baby."  
  
"Is there something wrong with you and the baby?" he asked immediately growing concerned.  
  
"No! No, there's nothing wrong with me or the baby Jason."  
  
"Then what is it?" he asked again.  
  
"Well Jason, have you ever believed in magic?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked smiling thinking he knew where she was going with this.  
  
"I mean magic, magical things like fairies, and unicorns, witches and demons."  
  
"Come on Phoebe, you know witches and all that stuff isn't real."  
  
"Actually they are Jason, they are very real." She sighed continuing, "I know because well I'm a witch with magical powers. I've fought demons almost everyday for the last 6 years now to help protect the innocent."  
  
"You're kidding? Right?" he said very skeptical of what she was saying.  
  
"No, Jason. I'm serious." With that she levitated into the air then back down again.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked in shock.  
  
"With my powers, I can levitate...remember all those times I acted really weird, or had a family emergency?"  
  
"Oh my God, Phoebe...what you're saying is.."  
  
"I know Jason, I know, it's hard to believe but it's true, all of it is. Piper and Paige they both have powers too, they're witches like me."  
  
"How did you..?"  
  
She knew what he was trying to ask, "My family, magic is in my family. It has been passed down from generation to generation. All of my ancestors before me, including my mother, and my grandmother were witches."  
  
"So what you're saying is...our baby is gonna be like you too?"  
  
"Yes. Jason, I know how you're feeling right now, I know how confusing and unbelievable this all must seem but I'm still the same person, and our baby is still gonna be perfect. In fact she'll be even better then perfect." Phoebe was using her empath power to the max right now and she knew that despite how shocked he was Jason did believe her.  
  
"What about that girl? You're cousin? Is she a witch too?"  
  
Phoebe remained quiet for a moment debating whether or not to tell him the truth. She decided against it, "Yes, she is. Magic is in my entire family on my mother's side."  
  
After a while Jason said something just for the sake of saying it, this was too incredible, "Wow..um Phoebe this is a lot to take in."  
  
"I know, Jason, believe me I know. It's one of the hardest things I've ever had to tell you. It's something that every one of my ancestors has probably struggled with."  
  
"Phoebe..I...I don't know what to say. I need to think about this for a while."  
  
She sighed, "I understand, Jason. Maybe you should go."  
  
After a few moments Jason agreed with her. He thought it was best to leave and be alone to think about this and try and comprehend what Phoebe was saying. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The future.  
  
"You really think you're gonna get far huh Wyatt?" Chris asked. It had been several hours before they came to get Chris again. He now stood in front of his older brother alone in an empty room.  
  
"Christopher, I've already won to begin with. You, Isabelle, and all those who are trying to fight me are really just annoyances to me. When will you learn that it's not about good and evil? It's about power, Chris."  
  
"No, you're wrong. Mom and Dad didn't raise us to believe that. Look at what they fought for every single day! They protected the innocent! You persecute them! That's the difference Wyatt!" he shouted.  
  
"Is that what you think?" Wyatt answered with a smirk.  
  
"It's what I know, the people out there, they don't respect you! They fear you! They're afraid of what you'll do to them, to their families! To our family." he replied trailing off.  
  
"Our family didn't have to die, Chris. It was their fault, for opposing me."  
  
"Is that what you told Izzy when you killed her father right in front of her?" Chris spat back. "You knew how close they were!"  
  
"Enough!" Wyatt grew tired of the same old argument, "If I can't make you accept it fine, I'll just have to use some other way to get through to you."  
  
"Why don't you just kill me? Like you did everyone else! I'll never turn! I'll never become like you!"  
  
"Christopher" Wyatt answered clearly amused, "if I wanted to kill you and Isabelle, I would've done so long before now. Why do you think you two are the only members of our family left now?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Wyatt smiled as he walked over to a cabinet. He pulled open the two doors and took out Excalibur. He held it in his hands remembering what his instructor, Morian, had told him. "Just think of all the power you could have, good and evil doesn't matter anymore. Power and will, the will to dominate all. Imagine what you could have with the two most powerful members of your family and Excalibur at your side." It was unfortunate that Wyatt had to kill his other 3 cousins, Prudence, Patricia, and Penelope, Paige's daughters. However, they, unlike Isabelle and Chris, were not necessary for achieving ultimate power and they refused to support him. He did what he had to do. Finally looking back at Chris, Wyatt answered, "I think it's time you met my right hand man, Chris. Of course I had hoped that one day you would take his place, and perhaps you still can. Maybe he can get through to you."  
  
The present  
  
Isabelle was so torn right now, she wanted to tell them, she felt like she had to tell them, but she couldn't get Chris's voice out of her head. 'They can't know what happens to Wyatt.' He repeated in her mind again. She felt like she couldn't do this alone; she knew she couldn't do this alone. Before she had always had Chris with her, or her father, but Wyatt had taken both of them away from her. The little girl inside her wanted so badly to run downstairs into her daddy's arms and just cry and cry. That was the one place she had ever felt safest in her life. After her mother had died, her dad was there for her. Isabelle still hadn't let her grief out about her father's death, even though it had happened months beforehand. She couldn't let it out then, and she wouldn't. She hoped she never would have too knowing what Chris was trying to do.  
  
She sighed, right now it didn't look like Chris would be able to do it, not if she didn't get to him and soon. "I'm sorry." She replied, "I can't..and I won't tell you. Please don't ask me too. Phoebe didn't get that premonition to let me know it was ok for me to tell you what happens. She got it so you all could know who I am. And right now, I need to get to Chris. Any help you can give me is much appreciated because you're right, I can't do this alone," after a few moments she continued, "but please don't call me Izzy, it's too hard." During her time in the prisons, Isabelle had grown much stronger then even she realized. There was a reason Chris hadn't told them who he really was, and Isabelle wasn't about to let them know either. Chris wouldn't want that. Isabelle knew what she had to do. She just didn't know how to do it, but she had too none the less.  
  
Finally Phoebe joined them in the attic. She looked very shaken. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" Paige asked at seeing her face.  
  
"Jason, I just told him."  
  
"How did he take it?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm guessing by the look on her face not well." Paige answered.  
  
Isabelle looked back at the book, while everyone else concentrated on Phoebe. She didn't really care how that went since she already knew what happened. Sighing in frustration, she slammed the book shut. "Dammit! There isn't anything there, at least not yet anyways." She mumbled that last part to herself, but that first part didn't escape the ears of the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe asked, unsure of what had been going on up here while she had been talking to Jason.  
  
"The book, there's nothing in the book that can help me." Isabelle answered.  
  
"Well...don't worry about it for now. We'll find something. But right now, you look like you need some rest." Piper said.  
  
"No rest for the weary." She said.  
  
"But there is rest for my daughter," Phoebe said. Isabelle was about to protest when Phoebe cut her off, "ah-you should listen to your mother. No arguments."  
  
Piper smiled, "Motherhood at its best, come on you can sleep in my room. We'll keep looking for a way to get to Chris." 


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Izzy's powers become revealed as the plot thickens..  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was late into the night, when Isabelle suddenly woke. Confused at first as to where she was she looked around, then remembering all that happened she muttered, "Chris."  
  
"Is back home where he belongs, as you will be too shortly." She heard. She sat up and turned around. With but a thought, the lights came on, and Wyatt stood in front of her.  
  
"Long time no see dear cousin." He said.  
  
"How did you get in here?" she asked.  
  
"Must you really ask, when you already know the answer. It's time to go home Isabelle."  
  
"You really think I'll come that easily?"  
  
"I had hoped, but such things can be remedied." He formed a low voltage energy ball and threw it at her, but with a wave of her hand she deflected it back at him. He blocked it with his force field. "Come now, Izzy, this is pointless when you already know I'll win. What are you gonna do? Call for them? They can't help you."  
  
Just then Paige opened the door to them room, "Isabelle, I thought you were- " she was saying. Wyatt turned at the sound of her voice and Isabelle lost no time, she blew an ice mist at him throwing him aside. She ran to the door, "Paige get out of here!" she yelled. Wyatt threw another energy ball her way which she again deflected. "Isabelle, this isn't a game!" he shouted after her.  
  
"Who's that?" Paige asked, but Wyatt got out to the hall before she even answered. Isabelle grabbed her arm, "Orb!" she yelled. Without another word, Paige orbed downstairs with Isabelle. They appeared in the living room, where Piper and Phoebe were. "What's going-" Piper began to ask when Wyatt's orbs began to form. Isabelle quickly froze him as he appeared. She immediately levitated behind him and held out her hands and began to form a mind link.  
  
Breaking free of her freeze, Wyatt's force field immediately went into effect knocking Isabelle back into the grandfather clock. She was rendered unconscious and Phoebe immediately ran to her. Piper tried using her explosive power but with another wave of his hand Wyatt manipulated her power into confetti. He turned to face Phoebe and Isabelle, "If you want her, you'll go through me first." she had said threateningly.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of hurting you Aunt Phoebe, not when it'll hurt Isabelle as well. Tell her, her favorite cousin sends his love." He said smugly, then said "A time for everything and to everything it's place, return me home through time and space." With that he disappeared.  
  
"Did he just call you 'Aunt Phoebe'?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't really care about that right now, Leo!!!" Phoebe shouted.  
  
"Wait, guys, he manipulated my power, and he had a force field." Piper said looking at little Wyatt, sleeping in his play pen.  
  
Leo orbed in and immediately went to Isabelle, "You don't think.?" Paige said following her gaze and connecting the dots.  
  
"Uh, yeah I do think that that was Wyatt. At least it was future Wyatt."  
  
"What? What happened?" Leo asked looking up as Isabelle began to sit up.  
  
"Ask her, she's the one that knows!" Piper said pointing at Isabelle, "that was Wyatt who was attacking you wasn't it?" she asked.  
  
Isabelle looked at her and sighed. There was no point in keeping secrets now, they already knew, besides one thing Isabelle could never do was lie. "Yes, it was."  
  
"But that's impossible, he was attacking-" Paige began and Isabelle cut her off, "me, I know. That's not anything new either." She said bitterly. "Something happens to Wyatt and...and he turns. That's why Chris came back, to stop it, whatever it is, from happening."  
  
"You don't know?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, unfortunately we don't. That's why Chris traveled back so far, if we knew he would've gone to that moment and stopped it then."  
  
"So why did you travel back?"  
  
"To save Chris, I got a premonition of him and Melkor. I couldn't let him get hurt and I was the only one who could save him. It was bad enough knowing that he thought I was dead, I couldn't lose him too."  
  
"You two are close huh?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Best friends, we grew up together."  
  
"What exactly can you do, power wise? Cause girl let me tell ya, you were packing some pretty amazing stuff there." Paige said.  
  
"Deflection, cyrokinesis, psychokinesis, premonitions, molecular combustion, temporal stasis, levitation, and electro-mind ignitions." She answered.  
  
"Wait, electro-mind ignitions? Doesn't that kill someone?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You were trying to kill my son?" Piper asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I knew I wouldn't be able to establish a complete link before he put up the force field. I just wanted to weaken him. I could never kill my own cousin."  
  
After a few minutes Paige asked, "What did he mean by your favorite cousin sends his love?"  
  
Isabelle remained quiet. She knew exactly what he meant by it. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. What did you come up with to help Chris?" she asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Unfortunately nothing, the only thing we can think of is to cast a spell but the only one that would be powerful enough to actually work requires a family bond---blood." Paige answered.  
  
"And since we don't know Chris's family, we've got nothing." Piper finished.  
  
Isabelle remained quiet, thinking. She could do it herself, without telling them who Chris really was; she was after all blood related to Chris.  
  
The future..  
  
Chris remained on alert, expecting an attack from whomever Wyatt's right hand man was any time soon. Wyatt had left him alone sometime ago. One thing was for sure, he was not going to become his right hand man now or ever, no way. He would die first.  
  
"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to turn all 3 of you, but once you've turned, Isabelle should fall rather quickly."  
  
Chris turned around and saw Morian standing behind him. "You? But you-"  
  
"I'm supposed to be good, at least that's what Leo thought anyways, that's why he picked me to train Wyatt in using Excalibur." He finished smiling, "At least there's another benefit in it for me by turning the 2 of you as well."  
  
"Yeah, and what's that?" Chris asked.  
  
"Isabelle." He simply replied.  
  
"Funny Morian," Chris replied trying to keep his voice steady and mask how pissed off he was getting, "that all depends on one thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Something that will never happen, turning me." He answered throwing Morian across the room with a wave of his arm.  
  
The present.  
  
Isabelle sat alone up in the attic a few hours later. A few candles around her had been lit. She cut her hand and let a few drops of blood fall into the potion she had made. She then picked up a piece of paper and calmly read:  
  
"Future member of the Halliwell line  
  
Come to me through space and time.  
  
Blood to blood I summon thee,  
  
Come back to finish what you started  
  
By changing a future that appears so black."  
  
A few seconds passed and nothing happened. She let out the breath she had held in anticipation. It didn't work, and that meant that she had to tell them the truth, that Chris was really Piper and Leo's son. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The following morning Piper and Phoebe sat in the kitchen talking while Piper made breakfast. Paige was back at Richard's doing God knew what and they figured that Isabelle had still been sleeping. "It's so weird knowing that my baby is upstairs right now." Phoebe said.  
  
"It must be, I still can't believe that that was Wyatt who was attacking her last night. What kind of mother am I, if my son winds up trying to kill his own cousin?"  
  
"Piper, you're an excellent mother, besides I think that whatever happens to Wyatt in the future happens after we are gone. I mean in my premonition he vanquished that demon."  
  
Piper sighed, "What are we gonna do about Chris? If Izzy's right then Wyatt probably has him right now and is doing God knows what to him."  
  
"Don't worry Piper, we'll figure something out." Just then Phoebe's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and moaned, "oh, it's Elise, she's probably wondering where I am." She said, "I don't wanna go to work today."  
  
"Has he called yet?"  
  
"No, I don't know what to do Piper. I don't wanna seek him out because I know he needs his space right now but at the same time, what if he never comes around? Maybe I'll just work from home today."  
  
****  
  
Isabelle sat up in the attic, thinking. How was she gonna tell Piper that her son was probably trying to kill her other son right now? It was impossible and on top of that how was she gonna make them believe her anyways? But she had to tell them, she needed their help to get him back. "It looks like you could use some advice." She heard. Isabelle turned around and saw the aunt she had never known in life standing before her. "Prue," was all she said.  
  
"Don't worry I know who you are and why you're here." Prue said. "I've been watching you for some time now." Isabelle didn't know exactly what to say, she knew that she could summon the ghosts of deceased family members and she had tried it once herself in this very attic before Wyatt had changed it into a museum. But it hadn't worked then, she didn't even know why either, it just didn't.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Isabelle, don't worry about what they'll think when you tell them who Chris is. They need to know and they are gonna find out soon anyways."  
  
"But what if they don't believe me?"  
  
"They will. Remember the premonition Phoebe had? You never really did explain to them why Chris was there. Isabelle it's their time to know the truth about him."  
  
"There has to be some other way, Chris didn't want them to know."  
  
"Izzy, you know there isn't another way. Chris will understand that you're doing what you have to in order to keep him safe. If you don't get him back soon, he could very well turn as well."  
  
"What?" she looked up frowning.  
  
"Chris is prepared to kill himself to keep Wyatt from turning him but it might already be too late. You have to act now Isabelle. You have to tell them, you need to save your family."  
  
"Thanks Prue." She said walking out of the attic. Prue's ghost stared after her a few moments before disappearing again. She did what she came to do. Little did Isabelle know that by saving Chris, she would be saving her entire family as well.  
  
****  
  
There was a knock on the door and Piper went to answer it, leaving Phoebe alone in the kitchen. Isabelle walked in and saw Phoebe sitting there, her face brightened at the sight of her daughter. "Isabelle! Come on, sit down." She said patting a seat next to her.  
  
"Uh.where's Piper, we need to talk, now." She replied. Piper came back in the room with Jason following behind her. Phoebe's smile immediately disappeared at the sight of him. When her smile faded Isabelle looked behind her and saw Jason. 'Oh no.' she thought.  
  
"Phoebe, we need to talk." He said seriously.  
  
"Um.Isabelle I think we should leave them alone." Piper said to her.  
  
"But Piper this is really important, we have to take care of this now. It's about Chris." She replied in protest.  
  
"Isabelle, we can talk later, I'll be up in a little bit."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come on." Piper said pulling her away.  
  
When they had left the room, Jason walked over to the table where Phoebe sat and sat down opposite from her. He glanced back at the door and said, "She looks a lot like my mother, your cousin." He said, "But that's not what I came here to talk about."  
  
Phoebe remained quiet; whatever Jason came here to say decided the fate about her and Isabelle's future with him. After some time he continued, "I did a lot of thinking last night Phoebe. I can't even begin to comprehend that you're...not like the rest of us." He said, "but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I do love you Phoebe and I always will." He finished. Phoebe looked up at him a little shocked at what he had just said.  
  
"Does that mean.."  
  
"Yes, it does. I'm not going anywhere." He answered. "Besides, our little baby needs both of us." He smiled and Phoebe quickly got up and ran around the table and hugged him.  
  
****  
  
Piper and Isabelle went upstairs to Wyatt's room. Isabelle stood there watching her aunt hold the toddler in her arms. "Phoebe and Jason need their time alone right now, you of all people should know that." Piper said to her.  
  
Isabelle said nothing in response, she didn't want to have to say this twice or at all for that matter but she knew she had too. Finally she said, "I need to show you something upstairs in the attic."  
  
"Ok." Piper said and they went upstairs. Seeing that she obviously had been busy the night before Piper asked, "what were you doing last night?" as she set Wyatt in his play pen.  
  
"You said the only way you could think of to help Chris was to write a spell, but the only one powerful enough would need the blood of his family."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Just then Paige orbed into the attic, "Hi, I saw Jason was with Phoebe downstairs and I figured I should give them alone time."  
  
"That's exactly what I said to Isabelle." Piper said looking back at her.  
  
"Yeah and he couldn't have come at a worse time, Chris needs us, now." There was a note of urgency in her voice.  
  
"Whoa, chill out girl, he'll be fine. We'll get him back."  
  
"Not if we don't do this soon."  
  
"Don't do what soon?" Phoebe asked entering the room all smiles.  
  
"Things went well I take it?" Paige asked hopefully.  
  
Phoebe grinned, "He said he's still needs a little time to sort this out but he's not going anywhere."  
  
"Phoebe that's great!" Piper said happily.  
  
"Guys!!!" Isabelle shouted. They all stopped talking and looked at her. "Did you forget about Chris or something? We need to get him back here and now before it's too late, and I know how."  
  
"You found a way to bring Chris back?" Piper asked remembering what they had been talking about before Paige came.  
  
"Last night, you said the only way to bring him back was a powerful spell that required a family bond. So I tried it, hoping that mine would be enough, but it's not. The potion needs more then just mine."  
  
"Isabelle, what are you saying?" Paige asked frowning.  
  
"I told you Chris had every right to be in Phoebe's premonition, what I didn't say was why." She looked at Piper, "Chris was there the day you all died because he's your son, Piper." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The future..  
  
"You can't hide Chris!" Morian shouted as he randomly threw energy balls in any direction he wished. Chris was trying to come up with a plan of attack. He used his astral form to distract him. "Hey behind ya!" Morian turned throwing another energy ball at the astral form of Chris.  
  
"Nice use of your powers there Chris, but this can't last much longer. I will find you."  
  
"How did you do it? How did you turn Wyatt?" Chris shouted out.  
  
Morian smiled to himself, "Now, Chris why would I tell you that?"  
  
In the present..  
  
"What?" Piper said in shock.  
  
"Chris told us his last name was Perry. He's not Piper's son, there's no way!" Paige said.  
  
Isabelle smiled, 'Perry' she thought. "He told his last name was Perry huh? And I'm guessing he told you that Paige died the day the Titans came huh? If that was the case haven't you ever wondered why the Angel of Death never came for her again? Paige wasn't fated to die that day. If she was, Death would've kept coming for her. He never loses right? Prue learned that lesson the hard way."  
  
"You leave Prue out of this!" Piper said, "What right do you have to come in here and tell us that Chris is my son?"  
  
"Think about it, Piper!!! Chris can touch the book, and last time I checked only members of our family can touch the book."  
  
"Leo can touch the book." Paige pointed out.  
  
"Leo is a part of this family and he's an Elder on top of that, of course he can touch the book. Chris is mortal, not a whitelighter or an Elder, unlike Leo, he's half and half just like Paige is."  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." Piper said.  
  
"Isabelle's right." Phoebe finally said, "Unlike Chris, I get something off of her. I know she isn't lying and on top of that it makes sense. In my premonition, I didn't know who that boy was until Isabelle told us, he was younger then Chris is now. Why else would Chris have been there if he isn't family?"  
  
"Phoebe, you can't be serious. It's impossible!! Leo and I aren't even together anymore!"  
  
"You aren't together right now. That doesn't mean you won't be. He still loves you Piper. He always will."  
  
"Wyatt used to put his force field up around Chris; he wouldn't do that if Chris was his brother!"  
  
Isabelle walked over to the play pen and Wyatt's force field went up. "If I'm his cousin, which you all know is true, then why does his force field still go up? Piper, I'm not lying about any of this."  
  
"I can't do this. First Wyatt turns evil and now you're trying to tell me that Chris is my son? No, no I can't do this." She said walking out of the attic.  
  
"Piper-" Isabelle began.  
  
"No, no honey just let her alone for a little bit. She needs to figure this out." Phoebe said.  
  
"We need to get Chris back, now. We don't have time for this."  
  
"We still need to make the potion," Paige said, "we can leave Piper alone while we do that."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe me either." Isabelle said looking back at her.  
  
"I don't know what to believe, but I don't have any reason not to trust you. So it's worth a shot, if you think that it'll get Chris back. Besides, you are my future niece, and it's nice knowing I wasn't supposed to die that day." She answered smiling. Isabelle walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
The future..  
  
Morian was getting closer, Chris could tell by the sound of his voice. He had no choice but to fight back. He ran from his hiding spot and Morian threw an energy ball at him. Chris mentally pushed the energy ball back at Morian. He then used his telekinesis to throw him aside as he ran past him. But then Wyatt appeared in front of him blocking his path. "Stop fighting me little brother, just accept it. Accept what is supposed to happen and who you are supposed to be." He said.  
  
Then Morian threw another energy ball right at Chris. It hit knocking him out cold. Wyatt began chanting a spell in ancient Latin and when he finished he looked at Morian. Smiling he said, "Now we just need to wait for Isabelle." Things were finally going his way. "Chris will bring her home, and he won't even know it until it's too late."  
  
The present..  
  
Leo orbed into the nursery where Piper was standing looking at the picture of her and Leo with Wyatt as a newborn. He came up behind her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Without turning around Piper told Leo exactly what Isabelle had told them earlier, that Chris was their future son. Finally she turned around, looked at him and said, "How is that possible Leo? We aren't even together anymore."  
  
He remained quiet, looking into her eyes. He saw all the sadness she had inside when she said that last part. He loved her so much. Leo pulled her close into a tight hug and the two of them just stood there in one another's arms as Piper began to cry. After a while, Leo quietly whispered, "I love you Piper."  
  
A few more minutes passed until Leo noticed Paige come up to the doorway. Leo pulled away from Piper and she looked toward the doorway, wiping her eyes. "The potion is ready." Paige said, "it only needs one more thing, our blood."  
  
Upstairs in the attic, the girls, Isabelle, and Leo all stood around the potion. Each one of them cut their hand, let a few drops of blood fall into the potion, then passed the knife on, ending with Isabelle. She picked up the spell again and read:  
  
"Future member of the Halliwell line,  
  
Come to me through space and time  
  
Blood to blood I summon thee  
  
Come back to finish what you started,  
  
By changing a future that appears so black." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
A few seconds passed and an unconscious Chris appeared on the floor of the attic. "Chris!" Leo shouted when he appeared.  
  
"Oh God, Leo he's hurt!" Piper said rushing over to him. Leo healed his wound but Chris didn't wake up. "Why isn't he waking up?"  
  
"I don't know, he's not dead."  
  
Isabelle closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She prayed they hadn't been too late. "Don't worry honey, he's gonna be ok." Phoebe said patting her back. She looked at Phoebe and gave her a half-hearted smile. Isabelle wanted to believe her, but for some reason she couldn't get Prue's words out of her head. "Chris is prepared to kill himself to keep Wyatt from turning him but it might already be too late." What if it had already been too late? What if Wyatt had turned Chris? As the girls helped Leo move him to the couch, Isabelle just watched, thinking. If he had been changed then she had to make sure the Charmed Ones weren't around when he woke up. "I'll watch him." She finally said. "You all have other stuff to do, I'll make sure he's ok."  
  
"He's my son, I'm not leaving until I know he's alright." Piper said looking back at her.  
  
"What about the club? Don't you something going on there tonight?"  
  
"Someone else can take care of the club, I have to stay here tonight."  
  
"No, Piper, don't put your life on hold right now because of Chris. He wouldn't want that."  
  
"Funny, I think he would since he always wants to go demon hunting."  
  
Isabelle looked down and smiled to herself, 'that sounds like Chris alright.' she thought. "Fine, then I don't want that." She answered looking up again. "Look, Piper, I know he's your son, and I know that you're worried about him, but there is a very big possibility that he could hurt you. All three of you, and I can't risk that, and trust me when I say Chris wouldn't want that either."  
  
"But what about you?" Phoebe asked, "I'm not gonna let him hurt you."  
  
"And if he hurts you then I won't be here period. Guys just go, please. Let me take of him."  
  
"I'll stay here with Isabelle and make sure Chris is ok." Leo said.  
  
Reluctantly the girls agreed. Phoebe and Piper went to the club and Paige went back to Richard's. Hours later as Isabelle sat watching Chris, Leo watched her. "What are you so worried about?" he asked her.  
  
She looked back at him, "You have no idea what your son is capable of. He's hurt all of us in so many ways, Chris and I both carry scares that no one will ever be able to heal. I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"What happens to Wyatt?" he asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea who or what turns Wyatt, it wasn't until after you gave him Excalibur that he turned. He was beyond everyone's reach then, and you wouldn't even listen to the warning signs before it was too late."  
  
Leo frowned, "I give Wyatt Excalibur?" he asked.  
  
She looked back at him, "You had too, Piper...Piper was gone by then."  
  
Leo shook his head, "That's not right, I'm not supposed to give Wyatt Excalibur, only Piper is." Before Isabelle could respond, she heard Chris coming to. "Chris? Chris come on wake up, it's me, Izzy." She said looking back at him.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked coming out of it.  
  
"You're in the Manor Chris, back in 2004. We cast a spell and brought you back." She responded. Chris looked at her, then at Leo frowning. "Where are the sisters?" he asked.  
  
"They're not here right now."  
  
"Good." He said sitting up. He waved his arm and sent Leo flying across the attic.  
  
"Chris, what are you doing?" Isabelle shouted.  
  
He looked at her and simply said, "Bringing you home." Isabelle stepped back, "I won't go." She said shaking her head.  
  
"I didn't expect you too," he said forming an energy ball in his hand. He threw it at her, and she quickly deflected it.  
  
"What did he do to you?" she asked.  
  
Chris stood up, and started walking towards her, "He made me see the light."  
  
"Think about your family, Piper, Leo, they wouldn't want this!"  
  
"Wyatt is my family." He said coldly, again he waved his hand and she flew into a wall. He picked her up and pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. It was the sheet he had ripped from the book, when he came back here the first time. He read the spell and the portal appeared on the opposite wall as Leo came too.  
  
"Chris, no-" he shouted but he was too late. Chris had stepped through with Isabelle and the portal closed.  
  
The future..  
  
As Chris stepped through the portal, Wyatt and his minions were waiting. He set Isabelle down and fell down to his knees. "Ahh---" he said in pain as he suddenly glowed. He looked around as a demon picked up Isabelle's unconscious body. Realizing what was happening he quickly got up and tried to stop them but two demons held him back as the one holding Isabelle shimmered away.  
  
Wyatt smiled as he walked towards Chris, "Sorry I had to do that Chris, but the only way to get both of you back was to put a spell on you."  
  
"You son of a-"  
  
"Ah, ah Chris, you wouldn't to call your own mother that, would you? Take him back to the loft, and watch him. I have to see to Isabelle."  
  
The present..  
  
"What do you mean something happened to Chris?" Piper said.  
  
"I don't know, when he woke up he was---he was different. It's like something happened to him. When I came to, it was too late, they were gone."  
  
"So what do we do then?" Paige asked.  
  
"There's nothing we can do-" Leo began.  
  
"No, there's something we can do." Piper said, "Chris and Isabelle are in the future. They're in trouble, and we are going to save them."  
  
"How?" Leo asked.  
  
"We're going to write a spell and go to the future ourselves." Piper said firmly.  
  
"Piper, you can't just-"  
  
"Leo, don't." she said looking at him, "Our children are in trouble, and it sounds like the future of this family is too. And I for one am not going to sit and let my son turn evil or my other son grow up in a world like that."  
  
"And I'm not letting my daughter grow up like that either."  
  
"I'm with Piper and Phoebe on this, sorry Leo. This is the future of our family we're talking about here. And the future of all magic, if anything I think you'd want us to do this Leo."  
  
Leo sighed, "I'll see what the other Elders have to say about this."  
  
"Fine, you go do that, but no matter what they say, we're still going to the future and saving them." Piper said. Leo just stared at her for a minute. It was useless arguing with her. He orbed Up There and the girls got to work on a spell. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Pheebs, how's that spell coming?" Piper shouted as she put the last ingredients to the potion in. She was in the kitchen, Paige was busy upstairs drawing the triquatra on the wall, and Phoebe was in the living room working on that spell. All that remained left to do was wait for Leo to come back with the Elders approval. It didn't really matter if they didn't approve or not because they were going no matter what.  
  
"Almost done!" Phoebe shouted back.  
  
"Kay girls, the triquatra is done." Paige said coming downstairs, as Leo orbed in. "Hey Leo what did they say?"  
  
"The rest of the Elders don't really like the idea but they do agree with Paige on this one. It looks like the future of all magic is at stake as well." He said.  
  
"Good, cause we going anyways." Piper said walking in, "The potion's ready, now we just need the spell Pheebs."  
  
"Which is...done." she answered putting the finishing touches on it. They all looked at one another; each fully prepared to do what they needed to save their future.  
  
"Let's go then." Piper said.  
  
"Right now?" Leo asked.  
  
"No time like the present." Paige answered.  
  
"What about Wyatt?"  
  
"Already taken care of, he's at Daryl's." Piper said.  
  
"Alright well I'm coming with you. The Elders want me to go too." Leo said.  
  
"Fine, let's go." Piper answered a little impatient. *****  
  
"This is the final stop on our tour of the Halliwell Manor, the attic," the tour guide was saying. "This is where the famed Book of Shadows was once located and where many of the spells cast by the Charmed Ones was done."  
  
The tourists looked around with awe at the attic. Now the attic had been thoroughly cleaned, and there were ropes everywhere. Suddenly the far wall glowed and out stepped Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. At seeing all the people in her attic Piper said, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my attic?"  
  
Some of the tourists quick tried to take some holo-images of what they were seeing and the tour guide unsure of what to do, tried to stop them. A demon appeared and tried to throw an energy ball and Paige shouted, "Energy ball!" which appeared in her hand and she threw it back at him blowing him up. Another demon appeared and Piper blew it up as Phoebe began attacking the third demon. The tour guide quickly ushered the tourists out of the attic and to safety.  
  
"Whoa ok what the hell is going on here?!?" Piper shouted blowing up another demon.  
  
"I don't know, but we can't stay here!" Leo shouted grabbing hold of Piper and orbing out. Paige grabbed Phoebe and did the same. When they had materialized on the front lawn, a prob immediately flew up to them. "Ah!" Piper screamed as she exploded the thing.  
  
"Run!" Paige yelled and the four of them ran off in search of a place to hide.  
  
*****  
  
"Where's Izzy?" Chris angrily asked Wyatt. He had not seen or heard anything about his cousin since what had happened earlier that day. Before Wyatt could even respond, a demon shimmered in.  
  
"Sir, something is happening at the museum." He said.  
  
"What?" Wyatt said looking back at him.  
  
The demon glanced at Chris before he replied, "A matter of utmost importance is taking place at the museum, now." Wyatt walked over to the demon and asked again what was happening. The demon replied in low tones so Chris could not hear, "The Charmed Ones just appeared in the attic." Wyatt looked at him sharply. He hadn't expected this to happen. Then looking back at Chris he said, "Excuse me Christopher, I have something I need to take care of." And then he orbed away leaving the demon with Chris.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked frowning.  
  
"That is none of your concern." The demon replied shimmering away. Chris frowned, thinking. The museum meant the Manor. What could possibly be happening at the Manor in the middle of the day that required Wyatt's attention? What ever it was could wait, he had to find Izzy and fast before anything happened to her.  
  
*****  
  
"Apparently Chris and Isabelle weren't kidding when they said the future was different." Leo said.  
  
"We better find them and fast." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah and we can't stick around here. Leo can you sense them?" Paige said.  
  
"No..but Phoebe's right, we have to move, now, they won't stop looking for us until they find us." Leo said. They quickly ran off as more probs flew by. The girls and Leo ran into on alley down a side street and finally stopped. "Ok...what the hell happened to our future?" Phoebe asked out of breath.  
  
"This isn't your future anymore." Leo said. "You guys are all dead remember?"  
  
"Ok so what the world goes crazy after we die? The Manor is a museum for God's sake! It's like everyone knows about magic suddenly. And what the hell were those flying things?" Paige said.  
  
"I think..I think this might have something to do with Wyatt." Leo finally said after a while.  
  
"Wyatt?" Piper asked in surprise.  
  
"I don't know, something Isabelle said..she said that I'm the one who gave Wyatt Excalibur."  
  
"So?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Only Piper is supposed to give Wyatt Excalibur, she's the only one who's meant to and she's supposed to train him in using it." Leo explained.  
  
"Well then why did you give it to him?" Piper asked frowning.  
  
"Isabelle said that you were gone by then." He replied. "And if that's the case then that means you didn't train him in using it either."  
  
"But Leo you wouldn't pick just anyone to train him." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, he'd have to be someone who's good." Phoebe agreed.  
  
"That's what I don't understand." He replied, "but it's the only thing that makes sense. Whoever trained Wyatt with Excalibur is the one who had to have turned him."  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" Wyatt shouted. He was furious, apparently his family had gotten away just before he had gotten there. He had to send them back and erase their memories of Izzy and Chris. But he should have expected this to happen, his family after all was remarkably stubborn. "Find them and fast. I can't let them damage what I've created!" he shouted. He then orbed away. He had other things to take care of, like turning Isabelle. She and Chris were like peas in a pod, if one turned, the other would soon follow. Obviously Chris wouldn't be as easy, so he had to work on Isabelle first. 


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: I think I mentioned it once before but Paige's kids were named Prudence, Patricia, and Penelope; after family members she had never known in life. For my purposes they were very young when they died, hardly developed their powers so they still weren't very powerful by the time they died. It's explained..sort of in the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Isabelle stood there, not looking at Wyatt and barely listening to what he was saying to her. Even now, when it looked hopeless, she was contemplating a means of escape. "When will you just accept your destiny Isabelle? You, Chris, and I are all meant to work together."  
  
"Work together in what? Making the world a horrible place? Sorry Wyatt but I won't contribute to that in any way, shape, or form. Our ancestors didn't want this."  
  
"What did they want then Isabelle? Look at the family line, Melinda Warren, burned at the stake because of what she was, and for what? For the greater good? There is no difference between good and evil! It's all the same thing, power. For generations we have been hiding in fear of those without power! They should be hiding from us!" he shouted.  
  
"Your mother didn't raise you to believe that." she said with a note of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"My mother and yours along with Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue, all died trying to hide what they are! Can't you see that we don't have to live in fear anymore Izzy?" he replied passionately.  
  
"Instead it's the other way around. People are afraid of us! Is that what you really want?" She answered.  
  
Wyatt took out Excalibur and walked over to her, "Take it," he said holding it out to her, "feel its power. The power we are destined to control, not them. If they fear me, us, they should. They should be afraid of the power we possess and they should respect it!"  
  
She frowned as she looked up at him. "If you think I want any part in that then you're sadly mistaken, Wyatt. I don't want people to fear me."  
  
"You don't understand. You and Chris will never understand because neither of you know what it's like to have the kind of power I do. But you could Isabelle, you and Chris could have it all and so much more if you just accept who you are, who you were born to be!"  
  
"I have accepted who I was born to be, Wyatt! The question is, have you? You turned your back on your destiny long ago and Chris and I have been trying to steer you back to it!"  
  
"I don't need any direction Isabelle!" he replied grabbing her arm. Wham! She received a premonition of him and Morian:  
  
"It's all about power, the power you have, and the power your family has. Think what you could have with all that power. You wouldn't have to live in fear from everyone else anymore, Wyatt." Morian was saying as he circled Wyatt who had been holding Excalibur in his hands staring at it. "You know what your destiny is Wyatt, take hold of it!"  
  
"My family.."  
  
"Should live in a world where they can freely practice magic and be who they were born to be. Look at how Prue died, how your mother died, Paige, and Phoebe, they all died in vain trying to hide what they are."  
  
"What if they don't support me? What do I do then, I won't kill them."  
  
"No and you shouldn't have to but you need to be prepared should they try to stop you. They will try to tell you that it's wrong to achieve ultimate power, and you only need the two most powerful, Chris and Isabelle. Paige's children are much too young and inexperienced to face the battles ahead. I'm only preparing you for what you may have to do. Should your family have to hide in secrecy and fear? Your destiny is to make this world a better place for them, your family may try and tell you otherwise but this is what is meant to be."  
  
She breathed in sharply as she opened her eyes. "You really think this is your destiny? Just because Morian told you so?"  
  
"He told me you'd say that. You and Chris are sadly mistaken Isabelle, but you will both see the light in the end." He said walking away.  
  
"If you really think that by killing Paige's children you were protecting them then you're the one who's wrong!" she shouted after him. The door slammed and she was alone.  
  
*****  
  
"What are gonna do? We have to find them." Paige said breathlessly.  
  
"Where do you think they would be? Obviously not at the Manor, since someone turned it into a museum." Piper said with a note of anger in her voice. She was a little pissed that someone would turn their ancestral home into a museum after all the generations their family had lived there.  
  
Leo remained quiet thinking. He was unsure of how to find them, he couldn't sense Isabelle or Chris and they had no idea where they would be. Finally he said as he orbed away, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Leo!" Piper shouted trying to stop him, but he was already gone.  
  
He orbed to one of his favorite spots, what was the Golden Gate Bridge, but he quickly realized he couldn't stay there since half of the bridge was hanging precariously with the other half destroyed. Instead he orbed to a nearby park that overlooked the bay and looked back at the ruined city. "What happened?" he asked himself in confusion not expecting an answer.  
  
"Wyatt happened," a girl said stepping out. Leo quickly turned and saw a dark haired girl standing behind him. "My name is Carrie, I can help you." She said, "I know where Izzy and Chris are."  
  
*****  
  
Chris's astral form appeared in the hallway and he looked around the corner. There wasn't a guard at his door, which was weird. Maybe whatever happened at the Manor was more important then he realized. Well if that was the case, he let himself become one again. He walked over to the door and tried it but once he touched it he was thrown across the room. "Damnit!" he said sitting up, "he must have put a force field or something on the door."  
  
"You really think that I would let you get away that easily?" Wyatt said appearing.  
  
Chris instinctively used his telekinesis sending Wyatt across the room as well. "Where's Izzy?" he demanded.  
  
"Chris do we really have to go over this again?" he asked standing up. "You'll see her again once you've seen the light, or once she sees it. No sooner."  
  
"Well I guess then I'll never see her. You won't turn her just like you won't turn me, especially after you killed her father!"  
  
"She knew the consequences then and she chose to risk it."  
  
"So it's her fault her father died? Just like I suppose it's Prue's, Patty's, and Penny's faults huh? And dad's? And everyone else's?" Chris shouted back at him.  
  
"Enough!" Wyatt shouted. Chris suddenly couldn't breathe as Wyatt closed his fist. "I am beginning to lose my patience Christopher. I need you but your impertinence will not be tolerated!" he shouted as he let go of his hold. Chris gasped for breathe.  
  
"You...might...as well..kill me," he stammered, "I'll..never help you!"  
  
"Not even to save Isabelle?"  
  
"What?" Chris asked looking up suddenly. 


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: I'm taking the references to Arthur from the Mists of Avalon by Marion Zimmer Bradley. And of course I don't own anything from that either.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"You're lying!" Chris shouted, "you wouldn't hurt her, you need her!"  
  
"I wouldn't hurt her, your right." Wyatt replied rather calmly, "But I have reason to believe that Morian would. I need your help Chris, I think she's in danger."  
  
Chris stared at him frowning. It didn't add up, why would Morian want to hurt Izzy? He wanted them both to join Wyatt for God knew what reason, but that wouldn't happen. "Why would Morian hurt her? He wants her just as much as you do! You're lying!"  
  
"Fine have it your way, but when she dies don't say I didn't warn you!" Wyatt said storming out of the room. Wyatt called for Morian when he was away from Chris, "I want it to appear you're going to attack and possible kill my cousin." He told him.  
  
"But that could backfire and we need her-"  
  
"It won't." Wyatt said shortly and orbed away. He had to check on the situation involving his parents.  
  
*****  
  
"So who are you?" Piper asked her. Leo had returned with a girl named Carrie, who claimed she could help them.  
  
"I'm a member of the resistance," she replied nervously looking around, "and a friend of Izzy's. We shouldn't stay here it's not safe."  
  
"The resistance?" Phoebe questioned raising her eyebrows.  
  
She sighed, "Look," she said quickly, "there are a lot of witches out there who oppose Wyatt and we've formed a resistance. Both Chris and Izzy are among us but they are the only ones close enough to him to actually do some damage. But for God knows what reason they won't kill him, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Look we have to move, the probs are everywhere and they will find us."  
  
"Uh they're family, what other reason do they need to not kill him." Piper said.  
  
Carrie looked sharply at her, "Look I know who you are. Wyatt didn't hesitate to kill any of you just because you're family to him."  
  
"Wyatt doesn't kill us," Phoebe said, "a demon does."  
  
"Yeah a demon kills the Charmed Ones but Wyatt is the one who kills Leo, and Paige's children, and Jason, and a hell of a lot more people." She said, "do you want help or not? You won't get far without it!"  
  
The girls and Leo all remained quiet. They couldn't believe what she had just said. If that was the case then they really had to get to Chris and Isabelle before it was too late.  
  
"So where are they?" Paige finally said.  
  
Carrie turned and looked back at what used to be downtown San Francisco, "There," she said pointing at the tallest remaining building. "It's Wyatt's fortress, where his prisons are, and where Chris and Izzy probably are. It's nearly impossible to get inside it, but maybe with the Charmed Ones we can do it."  
  
"Whoa, hold on! I am not attacking and killing my son!" Piper said. "This is a search and rescue mission."  
  
"Wyatt won't give them up so easily just to have them go back and change things. You may have to." She replied.  
  
"No we won't." Piper said very firmly.  
  
Leo sighed, "Piper, she's got a point. Wyatt won't give up so easily and I don't like it any more then you do. But if we're able to save Chris and Izzy then we can change the future."  
  
"Leo, I am not saving one son and killing the other! There's another way! There has to be!"  
  
"Wyatt's looking for us right? So it might not be that hard to get into his fortress, since he obviously wants us alive." Paige said.  
  
"We'd be taken right to him." Phoebe answered.  
  
"And possibly to Isabelle and Chris." Paige continued.  
  
"No, it's too risky, he won't have them together, we need to get in without them knowing, and it's impossible." Carrie said.  
  
"Not if only a few of us go." Piper said, "He won't send us back unless he has all of us, me and Paige will go."  
  
"Piper, I don't like this" Leo began.  
  
"Shush! Leo this way we'll get inside the fortress and you and Phoebe can orb in to us, and if we're in trouble Paige can orb us out."  
  
"No, he can't just orb in there and you can't orb out, that place is protected far more than you realize." Carrie said.  
  
"Well do you have a better idea of getting in?" Piper asked her. When Carrie remained quiet she continued, "I didn't think so, Paige come on." They both started walking towards the city.  
  
"What if you get caught before you get there?"  
  
"Then they'll take us to Wyatt. If they kill us then there won't be a future and they know that." Piper answered.  
  
"I don't like this." Carrie said.  
  
"Yeah well you don't have anything better do ya?" Phoebe said.  
  
*****  
  
Isabelle paced the room thinking. Morian turned him obviously, but how could she change it? There had to be a way to figure this out. What did Morian stand to gain from turning Wyatt? Wasn't he good? The book..that's what he wanted, the book, but he couldn't get to the book without getting to one of the family first, so it would make sense that he would go for Wyatt since he was the strongest. But why did he need her and Chris still? Power..Wyatt wanted to achieve ultimate power, even though he was already powerful he still didn't have some of the things she and Chris did. He couldn't astral project like Chris, and he didn't have her premonitions and such or either of Piper's powers, for some odd reason she had been the only one to gain Piper's powers.  
  
"Hello dear cousin." She heard. Isabelle turned around and saw both Morian and Wyatt standing behind her. Wyatt still held Excalibur and she suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable, like she had no defense. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What wouldn't be wrong? You're evil, mom and dad are dead, along with everyone else I love except for Chris, and for all I know he could be dead too."  
  
He gave her a reproachful look, "Now Izzy, do you really I would kill Chris?" he answered as they both came toward her. She continued to back up, "Why not? You already killed Leo, and everyone else." She said as she hit the wall.  
  
They continued their approach and Wyatt whispered coming within a few feet, "But I need you two." Suddenly Morian grabbed her arm and she got another premonition:  
  
"I want you to kill Piper Halliwell." He said.  
  
"What? That's impossible. The Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches alive, and their children carry on that power. They can't be killed." The demon said.  
  
"I didn't say kill the Charmed Ones, I said kill one of them, Piper, the oldest."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I have had a vision, Piper is the only one meant to give her son Wyatt Excalibur. Only she can train him in using it, if she dies then Wyatt will be more vulnerable than anyone knows. Should she die, he could be turned to the other side."  
  
"One of the twice-blessed children on our side, once one of them turn.."  
  
"The others would soon follow. If Piper dies, I will make sure that I am chosen to train Wyatt, and I will turn him to our side."  
  
"You can't be trusted, Morian. You were the one who helped Viviane train Arthur."  
  
"And I brought out Arthur's fall, I was the one who helped Morgause ensure Mordred's place at Arthur's side and ultimately bring about his downfall. That is what is not known widely."  
  
Isabelle looked at Morian horrified, "You! You killed them!" He let go of her arm and stepped back frowning. He hadn't expected her to have a premonition about that. "You killed my mother!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Isabelle, what are you talking about? Killed who?" Wyatt said backing away.  
  
"Mom, Piper, and Paige!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You know very well that I vanquished that demon. Morian didn't kill the Charmed Ones."  
  
"But he sent the demon that killed them!" she shouted. Morian formed an energy ball and threw it at her which she deflected back at him. He went flying across the room, as a warlock entered the room followed by Piper, Paige, and two more warlocks. 


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: sorry it took so long guys! My computer got a virus on it and my internet got shut off and then I went home for the weekend so I couldn't post it since I wasn't at my computer...and then after a weekend of contemplation, I had to make some changes, so here it is, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Morian formed another energy ball in his hand and threw it at her. Paige quickly shouted "Energy ball!" and it appeared in her hand. Instead of throwing it back at Morian she threw it at the closest warlock to her. Though she was surprised, Isabelle took full advantage of the opportunity laid out in front of her. She blew an ice mist at Wyatt knocking him aside. One of the warlocks threw an energy ball at her which she deflected. "Go!" she shouted at them, "Get out of here!"  
  
"We're not leaving without you and Chris!" Paige shouted back as Piper exploded the remaining warlock. Suddenly a force field went up around Isabelle cutting her off from the girls. Isabelle turned and faced Wyatt.  
  
"Paige, orb in there and get her!" Piper said.  
  
"Don't bother, Paige, it wouldn't work even if you tried." Wyatt smirked. Isabelle stared at him unsure of what he was gonna do to her and he stared back. "Morian, go and get Chris. It's time the both of them take their rightful place at my side."  
  
"But sir,"  
  
"Go!" he shouted and Morian shimmered away.  
  
"We won't join you." She said coldly.  
  
He didn't respond to her, just held her gaze. Two more warlocks appeared in the room. "There were two more, where are they?" he asked them still not breaking eye contact with Isabelle.  
  
"Sir only the two of them came."  
  
"Only two? They came willingly?" he asked finally looking away from Isabelle to the warlock.  
  
"Yes, they didn't even fight."  
  
"You idiot! Didn't you learn anything from their history?" he shouted, "The Charmed Ones never give up willingly."  
  
"Our history?" Paige asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
Wyatt sighed and looked at her, "Magic is practiced freely now, no more hiding or dying trying to hide what you are."  
  
"It's only practiced freely for those who follow you!" Isabelle shouted.  
  
He glared back at Isabelle. "It could be practiced freely for everyone if they would stop fighting us." He replied coldly.  
  
"You say that as if we were on your side." Chris said walking into the room behind Morian. He glanced at Piper and Paige then looked back at Wyatt. "Let her out of there Wyatt, you know she won't do anything."  
  
"You act like you know what's going on Chris. The fact of the matter is Isabelle is in danger, that's why she's protected by my force field." He said.  
  
"What?" Paige started, "The only danger she was in--" when she stopped suddenly. She heard Chris inside her head, "Don't Paige, just let us handle this." She looked at him with a totally weird expression. "Trust me guys." She heard, and then she felt Piper's hand grab her arm. She glanced at Piper out of the corner of her eye. It looked like Piper had heard him too. She looked at Isabelle and it looked as if she knew what was going on as well.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked Wyatt keeping him distracted from Isabelle as she cautiously moved behind Wyatt. Chris told Piper telepathically, "Piper, when I give you the signal blow up the closest warlock to you." He saw her slightly nod out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I told you Chris, she's in danger." He replied, as Isabelle locked her eyes with Chris waiting for the go ahead. She now stood directly behind Wyatt and he remained completely unaware she had even moved.  
  
"Paige, I need you to take care of the other warlock," Paige heard. "I'll take care of Morian."  
  
Wyatt continued talking, "when will you get it? I'm trying to protect the both of you."  
  
Chris looked directly at Isabelle and she nodded slowly levitating up into the air. She held out her hands beginning to form the mind connection with Wyatt as Chris shouted "Now!" Piper blew up one of the warlocks as Paige attacked the other. Morian tried throwing an energy ball at Isabelle but Chris blocked it with his telekinesis. It hit Morian as Chris threw him into another wall with a wave of his arm.  
  
Once Wyatt felt Isabelle inside his head the force field cutting them off from everyone else fell and went up around him instead, throwing Isabelle back into the wall. "Paige, orb Piper out of here!" Chris shouted as Isabelle stood up unfazed by colliding with the wall and quickly ran his side. He grabbed hold of her and they orbed to the roof as Paige and Piper appeared there as well.  
  
"Damnit! I was aiming for the Manor!" Paige shouted.  
  
"You can't orb to the Manor from here." Chris said, "Izzy get us out of here."  
  
"Everyone grab hands," she said. They did so and she levitated them down to the street below. "Come on!" she shouted as they hit the pavement. Chris and Isabelle ran down the ally and Piper and Paige followed them to the sewer cover. "Chris!"  
  
"I got it." He said as he moved the cover away opening the sewer up. "Go," he said to Piper and Paige pointing at the sewer as Isabelle started climbing down herself.  
  
"We're not going in there!" Paige said looking down at the sewer hole.  
  
"You don't really have a choice Paige!" Chris shouted as he saw a warlock appear at the other end of the ally. Reluctantly they both climbed down the sewer and Chris quickly followed using his telekinesis to cover up the hole again. Once they all reached the bottom of the ladder Chris and Isabelle started running again and Piper and Paige followed. After a while when they finally stopped, Chris hugged Isabelle, "I'm so sorry!" he said not forgetting what he had almost done to her.  
  
"Forget it, I knew it wasn't you." She said pushing him off, "We have to keep moving. We need to get back and stop it before it happens."  
  
"Hold on here!" Piper said. Both Isabelle and Chris looked back at them. They had almost forgotten that they were running with Piper and Paige since they were so concerned with getting away. "What is going on?" she asked looking totally lost.  
  
"How the hell did you get in our heads like that?" Paige asked.  
  
Isabelle and Chris looked at each other. Then Chris answered, "Telepathy, it's one of my powers. Normally Wyatt can sense when I use it, but he hasn't been able to in a while, not since he turned."  
  
"You can read peoples minds?" Piper said incredulously, "What other powers do you have?"  
  
He sighed and looked at Isabelle, "you might as well, they already know who you are." She said.  
  
"You told them?" he questioned not believing this.  
  
"I kinda had to if we were gonna get you back!" she shouted with an edge of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"You shouldn't have been trying to get me back!" he countered just as annoyed.  
  
"What was I supposed to do, Chris? Let him kill you! I wasn't about to lose another family member! Haven't we lost enough!" she fired back at him.  
  
Chris remained silent, he felt guilty. They had lost enough. First their moms, then Leo and their cousins, and finally her dad, the only one they had left was Richard and this one chance to fix everything. But how were they gonna do that? "Whatever," she said rolling her eyes when he had nothing to say, "It's not like it matters now, we have to get back and vanquish Morian."  
  
"How are we even gonna do that? Morian didn't come into our lives until much later." he asked.  
  
"Yeah but what you don't know Chris is that Morian's the one that sent the demon that killed them. We have to stop that from happening."  
  
"What does that have anything to do with it?"  
  
"Piper is the only one who can give Wyatt Excalibur, no one else, not even Leo. We can't let her die!"  
  
"Uh...thanks for your concern Izzy but I'd like to know what's going on here first. What powers do you have now Chris?" Piper said.  
  
Chris sighed, "I'm another twice-blessed child like Wyatt but I'm not as strong as he is. All of us are pretty powerful, I think Paige's girls would have been pretty powerful too if they had lived. They were supposed to be the next generation of Charmed Ones, but they died when they were just kids. I can't exactly read people's minds just talk to them telepathically."  
  
"Wait how did you guys even get here?" Isabelle asked suddenly.  
  
"We cast a spell, you didn't think we were just gonna leave you two here did you?" Paige said.  
  
"So then where's Phoebe? I can only assume she's here too." Chris said.  
  
"We left her and Leo with some girl..her name was Carrie..I think." Piper said.  
  
Chris and Isabelle looked at each other. "They're with Carrie?" Chris asked.  
  
"And she let you guys leave like that?" Isabelle questioned.  
  
"Well she didn't really have a choice, when she couldn't come up with a better plan Paige and I just left. We wanted to get to you guys and get out of there and fast." Piper said.  
  
"Alright we'll go to the refuge, get Leo and Phoebe and then get back to the past to take care of Morian." Chris said.  
  
"Or we could just...Leo!!!!" Isabelle shouted, "Bring Phoebe with you!" A second later Leo and Phoebe appeared.  
  
*****  
  
Carrie led Leo and Phoebe into the refuge and the first person they saw was Richard. He looked just as shocked to see them as they were at seeing him, Carrie obviously wasn't though. "I thought you were-" he began.  
  
"They are." Carrie cut him off, "They came from the past, in attempt to get Chris and Izzy out."  
  
"Chris and Izzy?" Richard questioned looking at her.  
  
"He got 'em and they need our help, now."  
  
Richard nodded then looking at Phoebe and Leo asked, "Where's Piper and Paige?" he knew they hadn't come alone.  
  
"They went to the fortress, alone." Carrie said before either of them could answer.  
  
"And you let them?" Richard asked looking back at her.  
  
"They left before I could stop them!"  
  
Giving them one last look he turned and quickly walked inside shouting to everyone who heard, "We have to move out now! No questions just go!"  
  
"Richard wait!" Phoebe ran to catch up with him. "What is going on?"  
  
"What's going on?" he repeated, "We're gonna stop him, I'm not about to lose Paige before I have to."  
  
"But Richard, wait---whoa." She was saying when he suddenly threw an energy ball at the nearest dispensable object. He was pissed off--at everything. Wyatt had destroyed his whole life and he had been praying Chris and Izzy would be able to save it. Now it seemed they hadn't been able to. "I thought you didn't use magic." Phoebe said.  
  
"That was then Phoebe, a lot has changed since then." He replied coldly.  
  
"Whoa," Leo suddenly said, "Isabelle. She just called for me."  
  
"Go." Richard said, "we'll hold him off, just go and get back to the past and don't let this world exist." Phoebe stared at him a second, then held out her hand to Leo. He took hold of it and they orbed away. 


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: Ok so the busyness of the new semester has set in and I just had one of the crappiest weekends ever I think. Sorry again that this took so long guys but I was dealing with my own problems this weekend, and was too busy with school during the week.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"What are you doing Izzy?" Chris shouted, "You know Wyatt can sense them this close!"  
  
She looked back at him, "It's not like he doesn't already know where we're going. What does it matter whether or not he can sense them?" Chris just stared at her, he couldn't believe this. His world was going to hell and she was calling for Leo and Phoebe now, when she knew that Wyatt was after them.  
  
"Richard said he'd hold them off." Phoebe said seeing the look on his face and know what was going through his head, "We have a little time."  
  
"Yeah, a little but not enough." Chris muttered.  
  
"Richard?" Paige asked confused. Phoebe looked at her and remembered Richard's last words to her. 'Don't let this world exist,' he had pleaded. The desperation in his eyes was so intense; he carried scars both visible and emotional. Time had not only aged him but changed him as well. She had barely been able to recognize him, his pain had been so intense, and she had almost been overwhelmed by it. What had happened? How could their family, their future have turned out like this? Paige could see the conflict and pain in Phoebe's eyes but before she could even question her further about it, Isabelle said "A little is all we need; we have to go, now."  
  
*****  
  
As they disappeared Wyatt immediately sent demons after them. 'Damn Chris and his telepathy!' he thought. His head hurt, it hurt every time Isabelle had tried to form the mind connection. Though it had only happened a few times he knew it left a mark on her as well as him and it was just as painful if not more for her, they were family and their magic wasn't supposed to be used against one another. Morian was the only one who remained within the room. Wyatt knew that if it hadn't been for Paige that energy ball Morian was about to throw at Isabelle would have killed her. That wasn't what he wanted. "I told you to attack her not attempt to kill her." He said coldly.  
  
"Forgive me, she was proving more of a liability then I had originally thought."  
  
"Forgiveness? No, Morian," he said as an energy ball formed in his hand, "normally you wouldn't disobey my orders. Why now? Was it her premonition? Are you the real reason behind my mother's death?" he continued his voice turning colder and colder.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Don't, I will not suffer betrayal from the likes of you Morian, a mere sorcerer attempting to gain my power. Maybe Izzy was right, and if that's the case-" he threw the energy ball vanquishing Morian, "I won't allow you to live." Not even Chris and Izzy knew that Wyatt blamed himself for their mother's deaths. He could've stopped that demon beforehand and if Isabelle was right about that premonition then Morian deserved to die- despite all he had done to help ensure Wyatt's rise in power. One thing was for sure though, he wasn't gonna let Izzy and Chris destroy everything he had gained. Wyatt grabbed the Book of Shadows and orbed to the Manor.  
  
*****  
  
Richard stood by the stand meant to hold the Book of Shadows. Memories ran through his mind of times now long past when Paige had still lived, along with his daughters. Now a hologram of the book was in its place and it angered him just like it did Chris and Izzy. He hoped they would get here before Wyatt. The demons had already been taken care of by him and the other refugees, who currently patrolled the house and perimeter. Chris and Izzy had to get back and save this world, and if Wyatt got here before them he would have his revenge. He knew Chris and Izzy wouldn't want that, but he didn't care. It was Wyatt's fault that his daughters were dead. He looked up just as Chris and Izzy walked in followed by none other than Paige, her sisters and Leo.  
  
"Thanks Richard." Chris said breathlessly.  
  
"Just get back and fix this." He shortly replied not looking at Paige. Any reminder of her brought emotions he couldn't deal with now.  
  
Orbs started appearing in the attic signifying Wyatt's arrival. "Go!" Richard shouted.  
  
"Phoebe, throw the potion!" Piper yelled as the orbs formed into Wyatt. Phoebe retrieved the potion from her pocket and threw it at the wall which began to glow in the shape of the triquatra. Wyatt materialized and Richard formed an energy ball to throw at him but was too late. Wyatt stood directly behind Izzy and grabbed hold of her, but he was too late, Chris, and the girls were gone, along with Leo. The portal closed leaving him, Izzy, and Richard alone in the attic.  
  
****  
  
Present day in the attic..  
  
"Where's Izzy?" Chris asked frantically. They had all gotten through except her.  
  
"Uh oh...I don't think she got back." Paige said.  
  
As realization dawned on Chris he made for the book but Leo stopped him. "We have to get her back, he'll hurt her!"  
  
"Chris, we have more important things to worry about." Leo answered.  
  
Chris glared at him, "Of course you wouldn't listen now either. You have no idea what he could do to her."  
  
Piper timidly approached him, "Chris, honey, Izzy will be ok, you know she can take care of herself." Chris looked back at her; he had lost her way too young. After they had died, he promised to always protect his family, but he didn't do the best job of that. He had to fix it, it was the only way to save everyone he loved. He knew Izzy could take care of herself, but he didn't want her to have to.  
  
"We should look for a way to stop Morian, in the here and now. That way we'll be saving not only Wyatt, but ourselves and everyone else." Paige said. "That's what she'd want Chris." Chris looked from Piper to Paige then finally at Phoebe. "I think I know a way to find him. I'll be back." He said as he orbed away giving in to what they wanted. This had to work, or else he would have lost everything. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Richard formed and energy ball, "Leave her alone." He said in a cold threatening voice. Wyatt smirked as he held on to Izzy's arm tightly pulling her closer, "Or you'll what? Just try and throw that energy ball Richard, we both know what'll happen if you do."  
  
Richard's face hardened, "You killed them," bitterness filled his voice.  
  
Wyatt laughed to himself, "You really think they would have survived everything that happened without Paige around to protect them? Come on Richard, we both know you wouldn't have been able to handle them alone, I did what I had to in order to protect them!"  
  
"Argh!" Richard shouted as he threw the energy ball at him no longer caring should Izzy get caught in the crossfire. Wyatt's force field went up and the energy ball exploded against it leaving both Wyatt and Isabelle unharmed.  
  
"You never even gave them the chance." Izzy said in a quiet voice that failed to escape Wyatt's hearing. He turned her around to face him and he looked at her as two demons shimmered in behind Richard grabbing hold of him. The force field fell as Wyatt said without taking his eyes from Isabelle, "Maybe now the factions won't be as much trouble to me." He finally let go of Isabelle pushing her aside, he walked up to Richard and looked at him, "That was always your problem, that's why you became consumed with magic, you and the thirst for vengeance you learned from your family. We could have been great together Richard, but no, you had to oppose me instead. Take him to the prisons." He ordered.  
  
"What about her?" one of the demons asked motioning towards Isabelle.  
  
"She's no threat to me," Wyatt answered glancing back at her, "my dear cousin wouldn't dream of trying to hurt me, would you Izzy?"  
  
She stared at him and remained quiet. He was right, she never would hurt Wyatt after everything he had taken away from her. It hurt enough every time she was forced into using her magic against him. Granted it was out of self-defense, but it should have never been like this. The demons shimmered away with Richard, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"I remember when dad gave us the Manor and left to spend the rest of his days Up There." He said pacing the attic. "Leaving us all alone, pretending like we didn't need him." he added bitterly.  
  
"It was too hard for him, seeing Piper's resemblance in both you and Chris day in and day out." She replied.  
  
"Don't you dare defend him, Isabelle!" he shouted back at her, "He left us alone once I was 18! I was the one who had to care for everyone, you and Chris, Paige's girls!"  
  
"You didn't care for them, you killed them! Richard could've taken care of his daughters," she shouted back at him, "and I had dad, you never even gave them the chance to try!"  
  
"Oh please Izzy!" he looked at her, "Richard? He can barely handle magic and I wasn't about to let Jason raise you, he didn't know the first thing about who you were, what you were meant to be! You could be so much more than what you are if you would only stop fighting it!"  
  
"This isn't what was meant to be Wyatt and you know it. Mom, Paige, Piper, none of them were supposed to die when they did!"  
  
Wyatt looked down and quietly answered, "No they weren't. I was supposed to save them." Isabelle frowned at hearing that, he had never talked like that before. He looked back at her with a hardened face again, "I wasn't about to let you and Chris live in a world where you could be killed by demons. Paige's girls were too young and they would've been targeted, I did what I had too. That's why this is the way it has to be! It's no longer about good and evil, it's about power. We all have it and we shouldn't be fighting amongst each other in a pointless war that no one ever wins. Mom, Phoebe, Paige, even Prue all died by a demon trying to protect those who don't even have power to begin with!"  
  
*****  
  
"So what do we do in the meantime?" Paige asked after Chris disappeared.  
  
Piper looked back at her, and suddenly everything she had been witness to in the last few hours caught up with her. Wyatt so willing to hurt his own brother and cousin, a future where everything she had known was either dead or destroyed, even her own home turned into a museum. She couldn't take it. "I don't know, I.....I don't even care, I need to get out of here." She said turning and practically running out of the attic.  
  
Little Wyatt had been at Daryl's, and she intended to go and get him despite the fact it was really late at night. She grabbed her jacket and keys as she headed to the door as Leo stopped her. "Leo, no! I have to get Wyatt." She protested, and as he looked at her he noticed tears in her eyes. He pulled her close into his arms, "Piper its ok."  
  
"No! It's not, I can't do this Leo! I can't do this alone!" she answered breaking down in his arms.  
  
Leo just pulled her closer, "You're not alone." He said then after a few moments added, "you have me." She looked up at him with her tear-stained face frowning. He met here gaze in his eyes, "You'll always have me Piper." Emotions raged inside as he held her. She felt so conflicted, lost, alone, wanting one and only one thing right now. He pulled her close, "Don't leave me Leo, if you go Up There for good then you saw what happens to us. Don't leave us." She whispered.  
  
"I'll never leave you Piper," was all he said. The two of them stood there on the stairway like that forgetting the world around them and knowing only what they felt, what they wanted. No longer caring about the rules, Leo orbed the both of them to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Chris appeared on an island. He looked around and hoped he was in the right place. It had been hard enough to find Avalon way back when and now it was nearly impossible. It had receded so far back into the mists so people wouldn't find it. Its power was too great to be tampered with, so it remained hidden.  
  
"State your name and purpose," he heard a voice behind him say. He slowly turned and came face to face with a beautiful woman. She had long dark hair and cold green eyes. She wore an outfit similar to the Valkyries, and a bow and arrow was pointed directly at him. "I'm looking for Avalon." He answered slowly raising his hands to show he meant no harm.  
  
"Strangers are not welcome there." She replied still holding the bow.  
  
"Not even to save it?" he questioned.  
  
She frowned, "Avalon is in no danger."  
  
"The sword has left it." He replied.  
  
"The sword left because its keeper was in danger, and now Excalibur is with its rightful owner."  
  
"Did you know that owner is a toddler? His mother is the only one who can pass it on to him and in the world I come from she dies before he receives it. A sorcerer named Morian was chosen to train him, but instead of protecting the magic of Avalon, he destroys it." She lowered her weapon as Chris continued, "Avalon is more danger then you know and unless his mother is saved there is no changing its fate."  
  
"The Lady will decide if you are telling the truth." She answered, "Come." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Phoebe knocked on Piper's door, "Piper?" she called. It was morning and she and Paige still hadn't thought of a way to find Morian. They had decided to leave Piper alone last night, she was going through enough, but now they needed her help. Ideas were a good thing right now, and she a Paige were fresh out of them. Chris hadn't returned either and it would be nice to know what he was up too.  
  
As the thought of Chris entered her mind, questions came as well. None of them had really dealt with what Izzy had told them, about Chris being Piper's future son. He looked to be just about as old as her too... but that would mean she would have to be pregnant now..."Piper?" she called again. Still no answer, she pushed the door open thinking she was probably still asleep. She flipped the light and then saw both Leo and Piper in her bed, "Oh my God!"  
  
Piper woke up and suddenly saw Phoebe, "Oh God!"  
  
"Sorry!" Phoebe said quickly walking out and closing the door, "Why me? Why is it always me who walks in when she's not supposed to!?" Paige was in the hallway apparently thinking of getting Piper as well.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Piper?"  
  
"Uh...she's indisposed at the moment, come on." Phoebe said trying to usher Paige away from her room. Just then Leo walked out of her room and looked at them both, smiled and turned slightly red looking embarrassed, and went to the attic.  
  
"Oh....oh my," Paige said realizing what Phoebe had probably just walked in on. Piper opened the door shortly after that, "What?" she asked at seeing the look on both of their faces.  
  
"Had some fun last night Piper?" Paige asked trying to hold back laughter. Phoebe couldn't hold it in when Piper turned bright red. Paige started laughing as well.  
  
"Looks we don't have to worry about Chris's existence anymore!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Piper's embarrassment quickly faded at Phoebe's words, "What?" Paige's laughter died as well and they both looked at Phoebe like she had just said the most absurd thing they had ever heard.  
  
"What? Come on, guys think about it! Izzy said that Chris was her cousin, Piper's son, and the two of them looked considerably close in age. If I'm pregnant with her now, that means that Piper---"  
  
"Should be pregnant with Chris soon, if she isn't already." Paige finished.  
  
"Oh God," was all Piper could say.  
  
****  
  
"You claim the future of Avalon's magic is at stake?" she questioned.  
  
Chris looked at her, the Lady of Avalon. She was a beautiful as legend claimed, if not more, and he knew that if he couldn't convince her, then he might as well be dead. "I know the future of Avalon's magic is at stake." He said with an air of confidence. He knew it was the truth, but he had to convince them, which wouldn't be so easy. When Avalon secluded into the mists, it had done so because the world no longer accepted it's ways, now they were very suspicious of outsiders.  
  
"You are very bold for one so young, where is you proof?" a priestess asked.  
  
"My Lady," Chris said going down on one knee, "I have no proof I can give you except my word. I came from the future in order to save it, magic, and my family. My brother will be Wyatt Halliwell, the one chosen to wield Excalibur and protect all of magic. But something happens to him, a demon or some form of evil gets to him and he turns. Instead of protecting magic he abuses it and goes on a quest to become all-powerful. He destroys Avalon and kills everyone and everything who oppose him, including family. It was only recently that I was able to discover what really happens to him."  
  
"What you claim is troubling, and if truth it must not be ignored—however you give us no proof to support your claims."  
  
"My Lady, if his claims are true then he would have the blood of an Elder within his veins," said a young girl who sat at her side.  
  
"You are correct, Nenonial, but before I test his blood I would like to know what evil he claims to get to young Wyatt Halliwell. Perhaps we may not need to test him."  
  
"It's not what gets to him, it's more who gets to him. Our mother, Piper Halliwell, is the only one meant to give Wyatt Excalibur and train him with it, however she and her sisters are killed by a demon that was sent after her by a sorcerer called Morian. My cousin Isabelle was able to determine that by her power of premonition she inherited from her mother."  
  
At the mention of the name Morian, the Lady sat up and a look of shock appeared in her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"The power of premonition is rarely off! He must be sure!" another priestess exclaimed.  
  
"I ask you again, Christopher Halliwell, is this true?" the Lady asked in a very serious voice. Chris had been slightly taken aback by this reaction at the mention of Morian's name. He hadn't expected this. "I'm positive, my father picked him to train Wyatt with Excalibur, and he becomes Wyatt's right-hand man."  
  
"I will hear no more!" she said standing up, "It was thought Morian's power was taken away when Vivian banished him from Avalon all those years ago, but apparently this was not so. You will need our help if you wish to succeed in your mission, and you shall have it."  
  
****  
  
"Wyatt, it's not your fault they died!" she shouted.  
  
"What do you know?" he shouted turning angry, "I don't have time for this, Chris needs to be stopped." He said turning to the triquatra drawn on the wall so long ago,  
  
"In this time and in this place,  
  
Remove the chains of time and space.  
  
Let past be present that time regain,  
  
Let me see the time from which my brother came."  
  
The portal glowed, and he walked through it, "No!" Izzy shouted running after him. 


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: Happy Birthday to me!!! Well it's tomorrow but anyway...the birthday has brought a way out of the writer's block I was in and enabled me to give you all a present!!! Shouldn't that be the other way around....meh....here you go!  
  
Oh and uh....Charmed_drewsGurl**~~~ no there is no romance between Izzy and Chris nor any feelings between them like that. That's just wrong, ew. As I explained in my author notes for ch. 4...I think, one of those chapters back there...they're close because they grew up together and are very close in age (like months apart). All they had growing up was one another basically and they look at each other as brother and sister (I explained a bit more in the chapter) and yes it is ok to hug your cousin and want to protect them. That being said on with the story!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Chris was listening to the Lady of Avalon as they walked through a corridor. "I cannot help you find him, but I can tell you he will be close by watching and waiting for an opportunity to get close to young Wyatt," she had been saying.  
  
"The only way to get close to him is through Piper." Chris said.  
  
"Which would explain the vision your cousin received, she will be the one who can find Morian, no one else."  
  
"What about her mother?" Chris asked hoping Phoebe would do, "Phoebe has the power of premonition, Izzy inherited it from her. And she's pregnant with Izzy right now."  
  
"No, only your cousin can. Isabelle has the connection to Morian, she was the one who received the initial vision of Morian and she will continue to receive the visions, no one else. Now I cannot give you much to help in this task. All I can give is this, the water from our sacred well; it should be poison to him still. It became so when he was banished by Vivian so long ago." She said handing him a vial containing the water. "Make a potion with this water, and write a spell. It will almost certainly destroy Morian. Go, now with the blessing of Avalon and save our futures."  
  
"I cannot begin to thank you—"he started.  
  
"Should you succeed in your endeavors will be thanks enough, and you shall be rewarded in the future, for this will not be forgotten by Avalon no matter how your timeline changes. Time moves differently here on Avalon then it does in the outside world. Go."  
  
Chris sighed as he orbed away. He had no idea how big of a task he had undertaken until now. He once thought he was only trying to save Wyatt, but now...now he had to save his entire family. He knew saving Wyatt would be hard, but saving his entire family would be next to impossible.  
  
He appeared in an empty attic. He figured the girls were downstairs so he started to the door when the far wall suddenly glowed. He looked back thinking, "Oh shit." Out walked Wyatt and Chris's eyes went wide. "Thought you could get away that easily, dear brother?" he asked.  
  
Before Chris could respond Izzy came running out of the portal as well and pushed Wyatt aside. "Izzy!" Chris shouted. She crashed into boxes that were in the attic with Wyatt receiving a premonition in the process:  
  
"I know this isn't easy for any of you." Gideon was saying to the six of them. Leo and Richard stood off to the side behind them. "But Leo and I think it would be in all of your best interests to attend the magic school now. Here we can teach all of you to control your powers and you would have a home as well."  
  
"We already have a home!" Isabelle shouted, "I'm not leaving the Manor or Daddy!"  
  
"Izzy—"Leo began.  
  
"No! I don't care if they're gone! I'm not leaving my home or my father! Mom wouldn't want that!"  
  
"Leo, the decision does ultimately rest upon her and her father, you and Richard have already agreed but her father has not." Gideon said.  
  
"Izzy, we are the children of the most powerful witches ever to live and we shouldn't separate ourselves from each other, we're more vulnerable separated!" Wyatt said.  
  
"And you wanna go here? Piper wanted you and Chris to have a normal life! You won't get that here and you won't be honoring her memory by staying here either! Piper didn't want this!"  
  
"Izzy's right, Mom didn't want this. And I don't wanna stay here either Dad." Chris said.  
  
"Chris, this isn't your decision." Leo started.  
  
"Oh don't act like you suddenly care dad! You were never there for us before now! Why do you suddenly care about what happens to us?" he shouted.  
  
"Because I'm your father, Christopher! I've always cared, you know why I couldn't be there and why I still can't be there!"  
  
"Oh what so your just gonna abandon us again now? When we need you the most?" Chris shouted, "I'm not staying here and you can't make me!"  
  
That was the day they all became separated from one another, from Wyatt and their cousins. Chris and Isabelle both remained at the Manor with Jason and Richard left to raise them, Leo had gone back Up There and all they had was each other; Wyatt had opted to stay at the magic school. He felt more comfortable there he had told them, and their cousins didn't really have a say in the matter, they were still very young. When Wyatt came back to the Manor, that's when things had changed. He wasn't the same anymore, and they didn't know why either. He came back when he was 18, and he had received Excalibur younger then Piper had originally intended. Leo gave it to him at 16 under Gideon's urging. Gideon had said that he had found someone to train him with it and after Leo had met with this trainer he agreed, that trainer had been Morian. She and Chris were still 16, almost 17, when Wyatt came back and he proclaimed that he was head of the family so he would be taking care of them from now on, he had tried to forbid Isabelle from ever seeing Jason again saying he wasn't a witch and they shouldn't be wasting their time with him.  
  
Then things started changing, Wyatt moved them out of the Manor much to their protest as he began to take over the city. He soon changed their ancestral home into a museum and then he did the unthinkable...he went Up There and killed everyone, even Leo. Isabelle didn't know why she had received that vision of when they had first separated at that particular moment, but it had brought back to mind everything that happened then and she didn't like it.  
  
Wyatt's instinctual force field went up almost immediately throwing Isabelle to the other side of the room. Chris ran over to her to make sure she was alright and then looked back at Wyatt, a mixture of terror that Wyatt was there and relief that Izzy hadn't been hurt in his face. Wyatt had known she had received a premonition by the look on her face, "What did you see?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him breathing slowly in and out and frowning, trying to figure out why she had seen THAT particular moment, it had to have meant something. "The day you left us and went to magic school." She replied.  
  
"As I recall it was the two of you who decided to stay here. I'll never understand why either, that's why both of your abilities are so underdeveloped! It's not like it matters, you're both coming back with me, NOW!" he answered.  
  
"You'll have to kill us first, we aren't going back there not until--- "Chris began.  
  
"Not until what? You've saved me? Grow up Chris, and stop living in the past! Mom's dead, and it's time you accept that and accept who you are supposed to be, what you're supposed to achieve!"  
  
"I WON'T be your right hand man of evil!" Chris shouted.  
  
"I've lost my patience with you long ago Christopher, and I'm through playing these games." Wyatt said forming an energy ball in his hand.  
  
"No!" Leo shouted as he saw Wyatt throw it at Chris. He had appeared in the doorway when Wyatt's force field had thrown Izzy across the room and no one had noticed him. He now lunged at Chris pushing him out of the way. The energy ball hit Leo instead. "Leo!" Isabelle shouted.  
  
Wyatt formed another energy ball and was fully prepared to throw it when Piper, who ran in with the girls following behind, shouted "Hey!" Wyatt threw it and Piper exploded it before it reached its intended target. "You throw another one of those at your brother and you will regret it!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry Mom, there isn't much you could do that I'd regret." Wyatt replied.  
  
"I don't care how much power you have in the future or whatever, I'm still your mother and you will listen to me." She said stepping in the path between Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt hesitated, Piper had on a look he hadn't seen in a long time, one that he never disobeyed as a child, one that he still couldn't disobey. Chris looked over at Izzy who was helping Leo up. "I'm ok, but are you?" he was saying, "I saw you get thrown across the room."  
  
"I'm fine, a little bruised up but other then that I'm fine." She replied. Chris cautiously made his way over to her and Leo. Piper still stood in between them, and after making sure that everyone was ok she said, "Ok who wants to explain what going on?" she asked looking from Wyatt to Chris and Isabelle. Phoebe and Paige still stood in the doorway.  
  
"There isn't anything to tell." Wyatt replied, "Izzy and Chris were just coming back to our time, with me."  
  
"You wish!" Chris said.  
  
"Chris did you find a way to get to Morian?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, Izzy, she's the connection." He replied, "I imagine that premonition you had has something to do with Morian but he wasn't there that day." Chris continued looking at her.  
  
"Oh please!" Wyatt shouted.  
  
"Shush!" Piper said, "Where is this Morian, Izzy?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, "and I don't know how I'm supposed to find him."  
  
"Your premonitions," Chris answered, "they're your connection to him."  
"She won't find him in any time; you're both coming back with me, now!"  
  
"No one's going anywhere!" Piper said looking back at Wyatt, "Don't you cross me, remember you're still a baby in this time and I'm your mother, I can still punish you!" she threatened. "Now either you help us or you can go back to the future but either way Chris and Izzy are staying here because they want to and we need them."  
  
"I'm not leaving without them." He said shortly.  
  
"Fine, then you can take a seat or start helping, but either way you stay away from them." Piper said pointing at Chris and Izzy, "I will not have you terrorizing them in their own home."  
  
"Never stopped him before." Chris muttered.  
  
"Piper wasn't around then." Izzy said to him.  
  
Piper looked back at them, then over at Wyatt. If her dying caused this rift to happen between their family in the future, then she wasn't gonna let it happen it again. She would be around before Wyatt ever had a chance to terrorize his brother or cousins. 


	19. Chapter 19

a/n: Thank you for all the wonderful birthday wishes! Yes I did have a great birthday for those who were curious and now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"So Chris, where did you go and what did you find out?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Chris looked at Wyatt before he said anything. They each held the other's gaze until Chris finally spoke. "If he's staying, then I'm not talking about this in front of him. Come on Izzy." He said grabbing her arm. She looked at Wyatt as her and Chris made for the doorway. Wyatt rolled his eyes, "You won't get very far without their help, Chris. Why try and hide whatever your theories about saving me are?"  
  
Chris looked back at him and was about to go for him but Izzy held him back, "Chris, he's trying to get a rise out of you and you know it." she said.  
  
Piper looked at Wyatt and sighed, "Alright fine, Paige take Wyatt downstairs or something, since it obviously isn't helping having him around Chris and Izzy. You two," she said pointing over at Chris and Izzy, "will stay up here and answer some questions if you don't mind."  
  
Paige walked over to Wyatt, "come on big boy, downstairs we go." She said.  
  
"Please, I don't need Auntie Paige showing me around my own home." He replied sarcastically. He made for the door and stopped in front of Izzy and Chris, "Just because you have them helping you, doesn't mean you've succeeded yet. You'll be coming home with me before this is over, they'll never go after whose really to blame. Not everything is as it seems." He said then continued to the doorway, disappearing downstairs a few seconds later. Chris and Izzy looked at each other unsure of what he meant by that.  
  
"Leo, go downstairs and watch him...I don't care if he is Wyatt all grown up, I don't want him alone with...himself." Piper said.  
  
"No, Mom you go and watch him." Izzy said to Phoebe.  
  
"Izzy," Chris began.  
  
"No, Chris I'm not taking any chances. You know how he feels about Leo. Mom would be safest watching him."  
  
"No, it's ok. I can go and watch the 2 Wyatts...wow that just does not sound right." Phoebe said leaving the room.  
  
"So...where did you go Chris?" Paige asked.  
  
He sighed, "The only place I could that would help in some way, Avalon." Isabelle looked at him her eyes wide. "Izzy before you say anything I did it cuz I had to, and nothing happened. They actually did help. They gave me this," he said handing Piper the vial. "It's water from the spring of Avalon and she told me that if it's used in a potion on Morian with a spell then it should work. The water's supposed to be poison to him."  
  
"Potions are do-able." Piper said, then glancing at Izzy she asked, "how is she supposed to be the connection to finding Morian?"  
  
"I'm not sure how it's exactly supposed to work, but she said that Izzy's got some kind of connection to him now with her premonitions and that's how we'll find him."  
  
"Well that means that Morian's got some ulterior motive probably involving Izzy in some way for turning Wyatt." Leo said.  
  
"Morian tried to kill me in the future." She said, "That can't be it."  
  
"No, Izzy, he didn't try killing you until after he realized that you could figure it out. He wanted you before that, he told me himself." Chris countered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One of those times we were alone together, he said he would get you in return for turning us as well. But then you had that premonition and he must have realized that you could figure out what really happened, so he tried to kill you to get you out of the way."  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said looking utterly disgusted as she sat down.  
  
"Well what about that premonition you just had?" Paige said, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Izzy frowned, why had she gotten that premonition of the day Wyatt and the rest of the girls went to magic school? It didn't make any sense, Morian wasn't there that day at all. Wyatt's last words ran through her mind, 'not everything is as it seems.' Who was there that day? Wyatt, Chris, little Prue, Patty, Penny, Leo, Richard, Gideon, and herself...it was back before everything went to hell. Wyatt hadn't changed then....but he did afterwards, while he was at the magic school under the constant supervision of someone other then their family, Gideon. She glanced at Chris as she came to this realization, then to Leo.  
  
Leo was the one who had thought magic school would be best, but Gideon had initially suggested it. And he had done all he could to keep Chris there as well, but Chris and Izzy were too much alike; they thought along the same lines and had absolutely refused to leave their home. At the time they didn't want to leave anyone there but Wyatt wouldn't listen and Richard always agreed with Leo no matter what. It was hard enough getting Leo to agree to their staying at the Manor and separating from everyone else. Then she thought of the day Wyatt came back, he had brought the girls with him as well. He said he didn't want them under 'his' influence anymore...who 'he' was Wyatt never told them. Gideon must've had something to do with it all, but what?  
  
"Chris, remember when Wyatt came back from magic school with the girls?" she finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Remember how he never said what happened there and why he had come back? And how he didn't want them under 'his' influence anymore? He never told us who 'he' was, remember?"  
  
"You don't think...?"  
  
"Yeah I do." She said shortly.  
  
"Hello? Remember us, your aunts? What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" Paige asked clearly annoyed at being ignored.  
  
Chris and Izzy looked over at Piper and Paige who were standing near the book then at each other. Chris finally responded, "Gideon, we're talking about Gideon."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wyatt watched his younger self sleeping as memories of that fateful day came back to him. He was 12, Izzy and Chris 10, Penny had just turned 4, Patty was 2, and little Prue was only a year old when it happened. He had been at a friend's house when he sensed something was wrong at home. Excusing himself, he went into an empty room and orbed home. The scene that greeted him was some cocky demon who had somehow managed to kill him mom and aunts. How, he never figured out. Chris stood on the stairs horrified and Jason was holding a screaming Izzy back. The demon looked at Izzy and Jason. Wyatt saw a look in the demon's eyes and he knew it was already thinking of its next victims. Before anything could happen Wyatt said some spell and the demon exploded. It was his first vanquish, he didn't even remember the spell he had said. Jason let go of Izzy and just stared at the place where his mom and aunts lay in shock. Izzy had collapsed to the floor in tears and Wyatt looked at his brother still on the stairs. Realization hadn't hit Chris yet as he screamed for their dad. But it was too late there was nothing dad or any of them could do.  
  
About a month later Leo and Richard brought them to the magic school. Chris and Izzy absolutely refused to stay, perhaps Wyatt should have listened then. Izzy said she never liked Gideon, he creeped her out and she wouldn't leave the Manor or her father. And Chris, well he never did anything without Izzy. The three of them had been close, but Izzy and Chris could never be separated when together and after it had happened they clung to one another like glue. But Wyatt stayed; after his mom and aunts had died he had promised himself that he would never let something like that happen again. He knew he could protect all of them and it was his job to now that they had all died.  
  
Over the next six years he really developed his skills. After all that was the whole point so he could protect what was left of his family. Then when he was 18, Morian told him the truth. It was Gideon who had sent the demon that killed his mother. Gideon wanted Piper out of the way so he could get to Wyatt and control his powers. So one night with Morian's help, he left the school with his cousins. That's when he began to learn that good and evil didn't matter. To the upper levels it was all about power and in order to protect his family from them he needed to be the ultimate power. With Morian's help he began training harder then ever before. He no longer trusted the Elders and in order to keep his little brother and cousins safe, he did what he had to. He killed them all, including his dad. Leo was after all one of them, and Chris was right, Leo was never there when they needed him the most. The one thing he didn't want was to kill his cousins, but they were protecting the very people responsible for their mom's deaths. Afterwards Morian convinced him that it had to be done, that they wouldn't have been able to survive the aftermath of the Elders destruction anyway. It was hard enough protecting Chris and Izzy from it anyways.  
  
But even though Wyatt was trying his hardest to protect them, they fought him every step of the way. He imprisoned Izzy and she still refused to help him, so he used the only leverage he had over her, her dad. And then Chris disappeared and Izzy got out somehow. They both came back here thinking that they could change it all and save him, but they were wrong. He didn't need saving, they did. When he finally did get them back Izzy had that vision about Morian and Wyatt suddenly remembered what Gideon had said to Morian before he died. "We had a deal!" It had all became clear, Morian had lied too. Gideon hired him to send the demon after his mom. No one could be trusted, no one except family, and even they didn't trust him. He sighed as he muttered, "Why couldn't it always have stayed this way?"  
  
"We can still fix it." He heard. Wyatt turned and saw Phoebe standing there. He smirked, "No it can't. Even if you kill Morian now, he'll find another way."  
  
"Who will?" she asked frowning.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Sometimes I think the one thing that's saved us is the fact they refused to stay at magic school, but that's the same reason why their powers are so underdeveloped." He sighed before continuing, "I suppose I should be grateful to them in the end. Their staying here at the Manor was probably why he never tried to kill me or the girls."  
  
Phoebe frowned as she watched him; everything he had just said was so full of riddles. "You went to magic school? Piper would never agree to that." She said.  
  
"She didn't have to by that time." He answered.  
  
Phoebe studied his eyes and she knew that by the time Wyatt had gone to magic school they had all been killed. "Why are you here anyway Phoebe? Shouldn't you be upstairs helping them?" he said glancing up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm keeping an eye on you since you won't help."  
  
"More like they won't let me help, even if I wanted to Chris and Izzy would never cooperate with me around."  
  
"Whose fault is that? They don't trust you anymore Wyatt. Can you blame them?"  
  
"Do you think I wanted this?" he shouted. "I did what I had to in order to protect them!"  
  
"Terrorizing them and all of San Francisco is suddenly protecting them? Where was I when this memo went out?"  
  
"You don't understand." He said looking away.  
  
"Try me." She answered flatly. Wyatt looked back at her with a contemplative look in his eye. Phoebe always had a way of getting to him. As he stared at her he couldn't help but wonder. Maybe there was a way to save them all. Maybe Phoebe would actually believe him if he told her what really happened. Even if Chris and Izzy were able to get rid of Morian, it still wouldn't change what Gideon was trying to do. But maybe they could stop Gideon here and now and save everyone's lives. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Are you really prepared to find out that the ones you think you can trust your lives with are trying to destroy you Phoebe?" he asked. "Not everyone is as trustworthy as they seem. Some are prepared to make sure you die in order to protect what they think is right. Terrorizing becomes protecting when the only way to keep what's left that matters in the world safe." Wyatt finally replied after several moments of thinking over what she had said to him.  
  
"Is that what you really think Wyatt?"  
  
"Welcome to my world Phoebe. It's what I know. Chris and Izzy are trying to save what can't be saved. No matter what they do, he'll find another way to get to me and everyone else."  
  
"Who will?"  
  
"Who do you think Phoebe? Think about it, I don't have to tell you, the clues are all there. You just need to see them." He looked back at his younger self, "You weren't able to before and he won in the end. I became the person you see now. Chris and Izzy think that they can change it by stopping Morian. What they don't see is that someone else is pulling the strings and if he doesn't succeed then he'll find another way and it won't matter what they've changed."  
  
Phoebe remained quiet. The clues were all there...they just needed to see them. It was someone they already trusted who did this to Wyatt. "Why won't you just tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Because it's not my place too."  
  
*****  
  
"Gideon? What are you talking about?" Leo questioned.  
  
"I think Gideon has something to do with this." Izzy said looking directly at Leo.  
  
"Gideon wouldn't do anything to harm Wyatt or the girls." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Wouldn't he? I mean God Leo you wouldn't listen to either of us when I said I got the creeps from him then! It makes sense you wouldn't listen now either! You never change, you didn't listen to us when we needed you and you were never there!" Izzy shouted as she let her anger finally come out.  
  
"Izzy—"Chris started.  
  
"No Chris! I'm so sick and tired of it! If Leo listened when you first tried to warn him maybe none of this would have happened! Call me crazy but maybe just maybe if he had been around when the demon attacked then Piper, Paige, and even mom wouldn't have died when they did! And then we wouldn't have been left alone, Wyatt would have never gone to that school and we could've gotten to know our cousins!" Tears were streaming down her face as she let her guard down finally, "Well I'm through, I'm sick of pretending that things will be better. They never do anything unless Leo is behind them and he obviously isn't this time. I'm not gonna live that life!" she finally stopped and no one said a word. Izzy continued staring at Leo for a few seconds longer, then left the room. Not again, she wouldn't let history repeat itself again. She wasn't going to lose her mother now or ever.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Leo all remained quiet. Izzy's words really struck home with them. Gideon had told Leo that leaving the Manor was for the greater good, that it had to be done, but maybe his leaving the Manor started everything. Obviously Leo was meant to become an Elder eventually if he was gone in the future as well, but if it had that much of an effect on Izzy and Chris then....he wasn't gonna let it happen again. Izzy's outburst had been directed at him, no one else, and Leo felt the guilt begin to set in even though he hadn't necessarily done anything yet.  
  
Chris uneasily looked around. No one said anything. He hadn't expected Izzy to go off like that. Quietly he muttered, "Um...I'll go talk to her."  
  
*****  
  
As Phoebe stood contemplating all Wyatt had just told her Izzy appeared. She was obviously upset and pissed off. "What does Gideon have to do with it?" she demanded. Wyatt remained quiet and stared at her. Phoebe was confused. "Damnit Wyatt, I'm not gonna do it again! I'm not gonna lose them." She broke down losing all self control, "Don't make me lose them again."  
  
Any coldness of emotion he had disappeared as he watched Izzy let out all her pain and anger for essentially the first time. Phoebe moved to hold her but Wyatt pushed her aside taking Izzy himself. He pulled Izzy close in a tight embrace attempting to console her. Phoebe could see the bond they shared as cousins, one that hadn't been shared between them in a long, long time. Wyatt looked at her as the sister he never had and wanted nothing more then to protect her. Chris appeared in the hallway and stopped, staring in shock. He hadn't seen this side of Wyatt in a long time. He thought it had disappeared long ago. Phoebe looked back and saw Chris, the shock and confusion evident in his face.  
  
"Gideon hired Morian to kill them. He then convinced Leo to send us to magic school so he could get to us, but you and Chris refused to stay. Gideon couldn't try to hurt me or the girls as long as you two were still outside his reach so he tried to control us instead." Wyatt whispered after holding her for several seconds. Izzy stepped back breathing slowly and frowning. Wyatt held her gaze as he continued, "Gideon would have killed us all had you two stayed at the magic school. They don't care about good and evil, all they care about is power and we had too much. Everything I have done, has been to protect what's left of our family. I never wanted to kill the girls, it was an accident. Morian convinced me that it was easier that way...that they had to die because they wouldn't have been able to survive the aftermath of what I had done in order to protect you all."  
  
Chris slowly sank to the floor, he had never believed it had gone that far. Wyatt had been right all along, there was nothing either of them could do to save Wyatt. What happened to him would've happened no matter what they did because the sisters would never go after Gideon. And he would win out in the end, Wyatt was right...he didn't need saving.  
  
Wyatt was well aware that Chris had heard all that he had said as well. "Now will you two come home?" he asked. Izzy glanced behind her and saw Chris look up at them. He silently nodded giving in and pushed himself up. Izzy looked back at Wyatt, tears still in her eyes. He held out his hand and she took it. Wyatt looked back at his younger self one last time, then said the spell. A portal appeared and Chris walked over to the two of them. They started walking towards the portal when Phoebe finally said something, "Wait!"  
  
Chris and Izzy glanced back at her and Izzy stared at her mother for a moment. Wyatt knowing what she was thinking said to her, "There's nothing we can do."  
  
"No, there has to be something we can do! Piper and Paige, they'll listen I know they will!"  
  
"Prove us wrong then Phoebe." Chris answered, "Our future lies in your hands now." Chris walked through disappearing into that horrible future. Izzy stared at her mother a moment longer, sadness written everywhere in her eyes. Wyatt moved to go and she stepped through. The portal disappeared leaving Phoebe alone in the hallway. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Phoebe stood there staring at the place where the portal had been trying to absorb everything at once. She barely saw little Wyatt sleeping in his play pen but as he came into focus again she turned and ran upstairs. She saw Leo, Piper and Paige all standing there as if frozen in shock. "We have to do something, now. They're gone." She said.  
  
"What?" Piper said snapping out of her shock, "Oh is he in trouble."  
  
"No, Wyatt didn't force them. They went back with him willingly after he told them the truth. It's Gideon, he tries to control him after he sent Morian to kill us. Wyatt said if Izzy and Chris had stayed at the school then they'd probably all be dead."  
  
"If Izzy hadn't said what she did, I wouldn't believe it...Gideon's supposed to be one of the good guys." Paige said.  
  
"What? What did she say?" Phoebe asked confused. She had no idea why they all looked so shocked.  
  
After several seconds Leo finally replied in a barely audible voice, "She blames me, because I wasn't there and I wouldn't listen to Chris."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked again. She had heard him but it didn't make any sense.  
  
Piper sighed, "Well it's gonna be different this time around. Gideon won't be going after us or our children. I don't care if he's a damn Elder or not. I always hated them and their stupid rules. Izzy went off on Leo while you were downstairs with Wyatt. Basically she blames everything on him because he wasn't there when we died and he wouldn't listen to Chris about something important."  
  
"Piper you can't go after an Elder!" Leo said.  
  
"Like hell I can't! Leo he's trying to kill our children and you're protecting him!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm not protecting him, but there will be repercussions if you go after him. Besides all we have are theories about this."  
  
"No, they aren't theories. I heard what Wyatt said."  
  
"Well let me at least talk to the other Elders about this before you go after him, I still have trouble believing this is true."  
  
"Fine, you go Up There and talk to your precious Elders about this, we have stuff to do." Piper said.  
  
"Piper—"  
  
"No Leo, damnit! Don't you see where this is going? Both Chris and Izzy have issues with you because you abandoned them; you abandoned us to be with your precious Elders! Heck I wouldn't be surprised if Wyatt has issues with you too! Screw the damn Elders Leo! This is your family we're talking about here, your children, Wyatt and Chris! Remember them? I am not gonna sit back while the Elders hold their little meetings about the future of my family!"  
  
"I'm an Elder and I'm trying to protect our family."  
  
Piper stared at him, "Fine, go Up There." She said coldly. Leo stared at her, helpless with what he had to do. Izzy's words had struck a chord with him, and they went deep. Piper thought he didn't care when he did. But going after Gideon like this wasn't the way to go about it. After several seconds later he orbed away. Piper looked back at the book heartbroken and frustrated. Paige moved to comfort her.  
  
"Sweetie it'll be ok."  
  
"Yes it will, Leo did what he has to do and we're doing what we have to do." She replied looking up as she wiped away some tears. "Phoebe get working on a spell, Paige get that vial and come with me to the kitchen, we're making a potion, one to get rid of Gideon and Morian. I don't care what they say, no one is touching our children!"  
  
*****the future*****  
  
Chris stepped through the portal and several demons shimmered in. The closest one grabbed his arm and he pulled away. He was in no mood to deal with their crap. Another formed an energy ball as Wyatt stepped through with Izzy. "Leave them alone." Wyatt said.  
  
The demon let the energy ball disappear, "But my liege," he began.  
  
"I said leave them alone!"  
  
All of the demons quickly shimmered away. Chris looked around the attic. It was exactly like the one in the past except for the ropes and the fact it didn't look lived in anymore. "We're closing this museum." Chris said.  
  
"Chris-"  
  
"Wyatt, it's a mockery of everything they stood for and it's our home, it always has been. If you really care as much as you claim, you'll close it down."  
  
Izzy aimlessly wandered over to the holographic book. A place where she had always gone to for comfort, she stared down at it. "We're getting rid of this." She whispered.  
  
"The book is safe where it where it is."  
  
"The book belongs here!" she shouted looking at him. She stared at Wyatt, "and no where else." She added in a whisper.  
  
Wyatt sighed, "I suppose you want everything moved here too, huh? The demons, witches, and everyone else? They follow the most powerful, us. The book reminds them of that power that we came from."  
  
Izzy shook her head in frustration. She sighed glancing up to fight back her tears. She couldn't do this, she quickly walked past both of them and ran downstairs to her mother's old room.  
  
Wyatt looked back at Chris, "I'll leave you two alone." He said then orbed away leaving Chris alone. He could faintly hear Izzy's sobs coming from downstairs. He felt like crying himself. Everything he was trying to do to save it had been for nothing. He had failed.  
  
Wyatt appeared in his offices. One of his demons had been waiting for him. "Where are they?" he asked.  
  
"Back at the Manor still."  
  
"Shall we send guards to keep an eye on them?"  
  
"No, I think they're done running from it now. Leave them alone."  
  
*****The present, Up There*****  
  
Leo had just finished telling the Elders what had happened. He had included everything, and he had made especially sure to include Izzy's words and what Phoebe heard. If the Elder's didn't agree to this then he was helping the girls anyway. Piper was right, it was all about saving the family, his family. Screw the damn rules.  
  
a/n: Ok I can see the end of this story in sight, and I'm asking for some help here. I really suck at writing poems and rhyming things and such...so, I really want this spell to vanquish Morian and Gideon to be good. So if you guys wanna help write the spell feel free to email me (mystprincess2003@yahoo.com) or IM me (AIM: aduhirwen17 or yahoo: mystprincess2003) with any suggestions you might have...or leave them in you review whatever works!!! And thanks again for all the reviews, they make me feel loved, esp. yours Mari!!! 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Izzy woke up suddenly. It was late at night and she still lay in her mother's old room. She had fallen asleep crying and she still felt the after effects of crying so hard. But that didn't concern her at the moment. She frowned as she looked around the room slightly confused, she knew where she was and when she was so that wasn't what had confused her. What had confused her so much was her dream...or was it a dream? It was more like a premonition of a past event...only it wasn't a past event...it was more like a past event that was about to take place that hadn't originally taken place. In her dream she had seen her mom and aunts get killed by Gideon and he then killed baby Wyatt. That definitely hadn't happened in the original timeline, which had to have meant it was going to happen in the one being written because of what she and Chris had done. And if it did happen then she, Chris or Wyatt for that matter wouldn't exist anymore at all.  
  
She quickly got out of the bed and ran to the hallway. She looked around remembering that there was a chance she wasn't entirely alone. The door to Piper's old room stood open a crack and she peeked in. There Chris lay sleeping as well. She hesitated, should she wake him and tell him what she had seen? No. He already believed there was nothing they could do after what Wyatt had said. Cautiously she made her way up to the attic. It was exactly as she had left it hours before, only Wyatt and Chris were no longer there. The triquatra drawn on the wall by Bianca so long ago was still there. She looked around thinking, Wyatt was gonna kill her if she did this, but if she didn't they would have no future at all. Letting out breath she had been unaware she was keeping in, she approached the wall. She had to do this, no matter what, or they would all be dead.  
  
Izzy knew she didn't have the power to activate the portal on her own like Wyatt did, so she closed her eyes concentrating, trying hard to remember the spell. She opened her eyes and again let out her breath, then recited:  
  
"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
  
Send me back to where I'll find,  
  
What I wish in place and time."  
  
The portal opened and she looked back one last time at the attic, then Izzy turned and stepped through. Had she waited but a moment longer, she would've been stopped by one of Wyatt's demons, who had been appointed to watch over the portal just in case, shimmered in just as she stepped through.  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe was about to head downstairs to see how Piper and Paige were coming with the potion. The spell hadn't proven easy to write at all; in fact she was still working on it. Suddenly the far wall glowed and caught Phoebe's eye. She looked back at it as her daughter stepped through. Phoebe dropped her sheet of paper and ran over to Isabelle. Throwing her arms around her daughter Phoebe said, "Oh thank God, I was so worried! I thought you and Chris had lost all hope, but you're back! Don't worry; we'll save you all honey before it's too late."  
  
"Mom—"  
  
"Piper and Paige are downstairs right now working on a—"  
  
"Mom!" Izzy shouted pushing Phoebe off her.  
  
"What is it sweetie? Where's Chris?" Phoebe asked confused and finally realizing Chris wasn't there with her.  
  
"Chris...doesn't know I'm here...you can't do what you're planning to do." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked frowning.  
  
"I had a dream....a premonition...I don't know, the point is I saw you and Piper and Paige all die by his hands and then he killed Wyatt. That's why I came back, I can't let that happen, because then-"  
  
"There won't be a future for any of you." Phoebe finished realizing what she was saying. "Come on, let's go tell Piper and Paige." Phoebe said as she grabbed Izzy's hand and headed downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Piper and Paige looked up to see Phoebe walking into the kitchen with Izzy close behind her. They both dropped what they had been holding and rushed over to hug Izzy at the site of her. As her two aunts nearly attacked her with hugs Izzy heard words of "Oh thank God" and "We were so worried."  
  
"Guys I'm fine really I am." She said pushing them off her. Izzy looked at each one of them and then said, "You can't do this."  
  
"We can't do what honey?" Paige asked.  
  
"Go after Gideon like this. I had a premonition...dream...something and if you guys do this you're gonna die and none of it would matter because if you die, we all die."  
  
"Well now we've got something you're premonition didn't honey." Phoebe said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, because you came back. We aren't alone anymore."  
  
Izzy looked at all of them. Could she really do this? They all needed saving now not just Wyatt, she had no choice. She sighed, "What have ya got?" she asked.  
  
"Well Paige and I were coming up with a potion with that water Chris brought us and Phoebe was working on a spell." Piper said followed by a yawn from Paige. The yawn triggered a chain reaction, it was followed by one from Phoebe then Piper.  
  
"When was the last time you all slept?" she asked. The girls remained quiet and Izzy glanced at the clock. 4:35 it read and it was still pitch black outside. "Alright all of you go to bed."  
  
"Hey I'm the mother!" Phoebe protested, "Not the other way around, I tell you to go to bed."  
  
"Sorry mom but I can't be much help unless I've got three awake witches. I'll take care of the potion and work on the spell, you guys need some sleep."  
  
"But what if Wyatt comes back again for you? We can't be much help if that happens." Piper said.  
  
Izzy remained quiet for several seconds before responding, "Chris wouldn't let him do anything to me. I'll be fine, just go to bed. Remember you two need the sleep for me and Chris." She smiled.  
  
"I may be pregnant, but I don't feel like it!" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah..." Phoebe said.  
  
Izzy smiled, "The morning sickness will come soon enough and you know it. It's only been a few days." Reluctantly the girls finally went up to bed. They needed it, Izzy had made no mistakes about that. She sighed as she looked around the kitchen...she prayed she was right that Chris had her back when it came to Wyatt. He wasn't gonna be happy he had just gotten her back only to lose her again. Maybe Gideon could be stopped....maybe....  
  
She started working on the potion that was half way finished. Part of her wondered where Leo was but then she remembered her final words to him, it was better that he wasn't around she decided. She didn't want to have to face that mess now.  
  
a/n: Still taking any spell suggestions or ideas you guys might have!!! Please help me out here, I really want it to be good, I've gotten a few but not nearly as many as I was hoping for. 


	23. Chapter 23

a/n: uh...Queen Isa, about Wyatt killing Bianca I seriously think he never intended to kill her per say, he just wanted to get out of her grasp. He couldn't control where she landed when she was thrown across the room or that there was a broken table there. So I believe that was an accident (like I wrote how he killed Paige's kids in my story)...wow I've watched that episode way too much...meh it's a damn good episode!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
It was morning and Izzy was just finishing up making breakfast for her aunts and mom. She had finished the spell and potion hours before. Now she waited for them to wake up. Izzy had inherited cooking skills from Piper, she smiled at the memories of Chris and Wyatt always trying to get her to cook for them. That had been before everything went bad. She sighed as the other memories came back to her as well. Then the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands and went to the door.  
  
Jason stood there when she opened the door and her face paled at seeing him again. 'Oh God...' she thought.  
  
"Hi, Izzy right?" he said frowning as he tried to remember her name.  
  
"Hi....um....Phoebe's upstairs sleeping still." She quickly stammered out.  
  
"Oh well um...do you mind if I wait for her, it's kind of important that I talk to her."  
  
After several seconds Izzy let him in, she knew why he was here and what he needed to talk about, but she was terrified what she might say in front of him. He followed her into the kitchen as she went back to the breakfast she was making for her family. "So exactly how are you related to Phoebe again?" he asked her.  
  
"Um...cousin." She replied.  
  
"Ya know it's funny, Paige said the same thing but I can't seem to remember Phoebe ever mentioning any aunts she had. So who are you really?"  
  
Izzy looked back at him and stared several seconds unsure of what she would say to him. She sighed, "Um...look I know you just found out about the magic stuff and all and that's probably why you're here and um...you're right, I'm not a cousin of Phoebe's but I think it would be better if she were to tell you who I was. For now...just...just know that I am family."  
  
Jason stared at her as Piper walked into the kitchen. "Good morning honey," she started then stopped at seeing the breakfast, "did you make all this?"  
  
Izzy looked down modestly, "Uh...yeah." She replied smiling. Piper smiled about to say something but then noticed Jason in the room. "Jason! Good morning, here to see Phoebe I'd imagine?"  
  
"Yes actually. It's kind of important I talk to her."  
  
"Oh well you can join us for breakfast then which apparently I don't have to make." She said looking back at Isabelle and smiling.  
  
*****  
  
"Leo you must understand that these claims you are making against Gideon cannot be taken lightly."  
  
"I know that, but I can't ignore what my own niece told me Jonathon. She made it clear that she thinks Gideon will put Wyatt in danger somehow."  
  
"Gideon is an Elder therefore he would never harm someone one that is not what he stands for Leo."  
  
While the other Elder's were discussing Leo's accusations against Gideon, one of them slipped away unnoticed. Glancing back, he said to himself, "I have to warn Gideon that the Charmed Ones are on to him." He then orbed away.  
  
*****  
  
Wyatt's orbs appeared in the attic. Chris turned around, "What did you do with her?"  
  
"I haven't done anything with her Chris. Apparently she went back, I was informed that the portal opened again last night."  
  
"What? She wouldn't do that."  
  
"She's not here, is she? Apparently you two aren't as connected as I thought anymore. I was sure she would've consulted with you first before she did something stupid."  
  
"Izzy wouldn't go back unless she had a good reason too."  
  
"Reason? What reason would that be Chris? I told you both what happened! There's nothing we can do to change it!"  
  
"What if that's changed now? Because we went back?"  
  
"Look around you Chris...nothing's changed! They still aren't here!"  
  
"She wouldn't go back unless there was a reason."  
  
"Her reason is her mother, Izzy never dealt with Phoebe's death and she won't do it now. She can't stay there, I'm going back and bringing her home whether or not she wants to come."  
  
"No!" Chris positioned himself in front of the portal, "I know her better then you do and that's not why she went back!"  
  
An energy ball formed in Wyatt's hand, "Don't make me hurt you Chris."  
  
"I won't let you go back to hurt them or Izzy."  
  
"I don't intend to, I just want to bring her home."  
  
"By any means possible, I know you. And I know her, I'm telling you she wouldn't go back there if it weren't for a damn good reason! We don't even know why she went back. What if something's changed?"  
  
"Not this again." Wyatt sighed rolling his eyes.  
  
"There hasn't been any time for it to change yet, Wyatt! At least give her a chance!"  
  
"A chance to do what? We've been over this Chris, there's nothing that can be done!"  
  
"And maybe that's what's changed Wyatt! I won't let you go. You owe her a chance at whatever she's trying to do!" 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
"It's over Gideon, they know." Anarion told him.  
  
Gideon looked at his friend and fellow Elder, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Leo, he knows something. There is a girl who's come from the future claiming to be his niece. She has the power of premonition and she knows we're after the child."  
  
Gideon looked away, "We must move quickly then if they are on to us. The child is much too powerful and cannot be allowed to live. Come."  
  
"But Gideon, what if—"  
  
"You saw it Anarion! If this child is allowed to live then the very future of magic will be at stake. We cannot let that happen."  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"I had hoped that once Leo was out of the way it would be easier to convince Piper to entrust the child to my care. She will not be able to handle a child with that much power. But just in case that will not work, I've arranged to have someone attack the Manor and kill the Charmed Ones, that way we will be able to make sure the child will be entrusted to us."  
  
"Gideon, we can't kill the Charmed Ones!"  
  
"We may have to for the greater good Anarion."  
  
"How is this plan for the greater good? Look at all they have accomplished already!"  
  
"It is much, I know but their destiny has been fulfilled, they have destroyed the Source. It will be a shame to lose them but if we have to we must."  
  
*****  
  
"Jason! What...what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked surprised at seeing him.  
  
Jason stood up, he had been having a talk with Piper about magic. He had a lot of questions about it all. Izzy remained quiet through much of it recalling different things about her father that she had forgotten. It made her sad to know that he wasn't going to be in her future...unless this worked and she prayed it would.  
  
"Phoebe, I came to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"Piper, I think we should leave them alone." Izzy said.  
  
"Oh right!" Piper said getting up from the table and following Izzy out. "I didn't know you could cook." She started saying to her as they left.  
  
"What's going on Jason?" Phoebe asked again.  
  
"I came by to tell you that something came up and I had to leave for a couple weeks. I didn't want you to think you would never hear from me again after what you told me." Phoebe smiled and looked down. "I also got very curious about your cousin, something tells me she's not really your cousin."  
  
"Why would you say that?" she asked looking up again.  
  
"Well I realized that you once told me you didn't have any aunts. Who is she really Phoebe?"  
  
"It's a long and complicated story Jason."  
  
"So tell me, my plane doesn't leave until this afternoon."  
  
Phoebe remained quiet for several minutes then she finally said, "She's your daughter Jason."  
  
Jason's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"  
  
Phoebe sighed and nodded. "I don't know much, but she used a spell to travel back in time to help her cousin, my future nephew, Chris, stop something terrible from happening."  
  
"Whoa...whoa...hold on here Phoebe, you're telling me that that girl with Piper, Izzy, is our daughter?" he said as he sat down again.  
  
"I know Jason, it's hard to believe, but it's her, it's our baby that I'm carrying right now." Phoebe said. Jason looked at her, then at her stomach, then towards the door where Piper and Izzy had disappeared.  
  
****  
  
"So what about the spell?" Paige asked her. She had met Piper and Izzy as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Done. We just have to find them now." Izzy replied. As they stood there in the hallway memories of that fateful day came to her mind. It was so weird standing here with them now in the same hallway they eventually die in. She looked around and felt extremely uneasy, "It's not gonna be the same." She muttered to herself.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." She quickly replied when suddenly a demon appeared, "Piper!" she shouted and Piper turned quickly. An energy ball formed in the demons hand and he threw it directly at Piper.  
  
"No!" Izzy shouted pushing her out of the way and getting hit with it instead. She landed on the floor as Phoebe and Jason came rushing in.  
  
"Jason stay back!" Phoebe shouted.  
  
Piper tried exploding the demon but nothing happened. Izzy looked up and got a better look at the demon. It was the one who Morian had sent to kill them in the future. Gideon must have known he was running out of time and was getting desperate. The demon formed another energy ball and aimed for Phoebe this time. Paige yelled for it and directed it back at him as Izzy tried desperately to remember the spell Wyatt had said. She couldn't think of it! But then she heard Wyatt's voice and the demon exploded. Everyone (except Jason who was staring in shock at where the demon had been) looked up and saw Wyatt and Chris on the stairway.  
  
a/n: Last call for spell ideas! :D oh and I started another story called "When Everything Went Wrong" it's a prequel to this one that provides back round info on Izzy, Chris, and Wyatt and how they grew up...so you might want to check it out, if not then whatever... 


	25. Chapter 25

a/n: spiritofEowyn: that was probably one of the best reviews I've gotten. I'm really glad I won you over even if my story is mary-sueish (to be honest I don't really know what a mary-sue is, but I know they aren't well liked) I make it a point to remain as true to the story going on in the show as I possibly can too. I really didn't think it was gonna turn out to be this long either...it just kinda happened...  
  
And yes this story is almost finished guys so bear with me!!! Spring break is over and I didn't get as much as I wanted to done...but I'm working on finishing this during my spare time in between classes and homework!  
  
And seriously guys, it's touching that some of you would like Izzy to show up in the show...but I doubt she will since...well...she's a creation of mine and based of me and I am in no way affiliated with the show itself. But it's touching, it really is! Luv ya guys! And now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Jason's gaze moved over to Izzy who was still on the floor. It registered somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind that she was his daughter and she was hurt. He forgot the fact that he knew nothing about her and that he had just found out who she was. Out of instinct he quickly moved to help her up. He noticed right away that she was injured. "Oh God, you're hurt!" he said.  
  
Izzy looked at him and stared in his eyes for a few seconds seeing her father's affections in them once again. She hadn't even felt that she had been injured, but it didn't surprise her. She glanced down and saw the blood from the huge cut across her stomach. Wyatt quickly moved past Paige on the stairs and went to Izzy, he healed her on the spot. "Chris insisted you came back for some important reason, that something had changed, was that it?" he asked her.  
  
Izzy looked at Wyatt and said, "No, but he wasn't kidding something did change. If I didn't come back they would've gone after Gideon and died. They can't do this alone Wyatt."  
  
Jason slowly stepped back and continued staring at her. It was so hard to believe that she was here...all grown up. And did she just call him Wyatt? As in Piper's year old son, Wyatt? He glanced over at the stairway and saw Chris still standing there watching Izzy and Wyatt. 'I don't know much, but she used a spell to travel back in time to help her cousin, my future nephew, Chris, stop something terrible from happening.' Phoebe's words ran through his head. They all traveled back in time apparently to stop something terrible. He looked at Izzy once again and thought about where her name came from...could Izzy be short for Isabelle? Interrupting the talk that was taking place Jason suddenly asked her, "Is Izzy short for Isabelle?"  
  
Izzy looked at him again, slightly shocked at the question. She smiled and Jason could see the resemblance to Phoebe right away. "Yeah...I was named after my grandmother." She replied.  
  
"Izzy this isn't the time for some family reunion!" Wyatt said, "Get over it, he's gone in the future."  
  
She looked back at him, "Only because of you." She said coldly stepping away from Wyatt and closer to her father.  
  
Wyatt rolled his eyes, "And if you hadn't of been so stubborn then I wouldn't have had to have done it. And we wouldn't be in this mess now! Our very existence wouldn't be at risk, but you and Chris just couldn't accept things the way they were!"  
  
"Whoa!" Piper said stepping in between them. "Don't you dare yell at them for doing what they thought was right! Tell me this hotshot, how were they supposed to even know what happened to you if you wouldn't tell them? Yes, I don't know the whole story but Phoebe told us what you said. They were only trying to save you in the best way they knew how. And if you thought that I wouldn't do something after finding out my son turns into some power hungry tyrant in the future who works with demons and has destroyed the world then clearly you don't know your mother at all."  
  
Wyatt remained quiet so Piper continued, "Izzy had a premonition last night of us dying before we do in your timeline and she couldn't let that happen so she came back here to stop it. And if you try anything to hurt her then so help me God you do not want to know what will happen."  
  
"I told you she wouldn't come back without a good reason too." Chris suddenly said coming down the stairs. "I wasn't about to let you hurt her again."  
  
Wyatt looked over at Chris then back at his mother. "Even if I wanted to take her back, I couldn't now. That demon wasn't supposed to attack today, Gideon already knows he's in running out of time. It won't be long now till he comes himself."  
  
"If we leave them, they'll die." Izzy said.  
  
As they continued talking Jason continued to watch Izzy. Isabelle was his mother's name, she had died in a car accident long ago. Izzy also looked a little like her, but she looked more like Phoebe. The more he continued to watch her the more he came to believe that she really was his daughter. He hadn't really paid attention to the conversation taking place around him, he was focused on Izzy. He had even forgotten about what had just happened right in front of him. All that mattered was that his daughter was standing right in front of him.  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but notice Jason staring at their daughter. Maybe he really could get used to this whole witch thing. Scratch that, she knew he would since apparently he and Izzy were close in the future. She smiled as she watched them, Izzy standing up to Wyatt and Jason staring at her.  
  
"We can't go up against him either Izzy!"  
  
"If we don't then they will and he'll kill them!"  
  
"You did it in the future Wyatt!" Chris suddenly said. "You killed the Elders in the future."  
  
"Hold on here---not only does my son grow up to become the future big bad but he kills his own father? Where was I when all this happened? Wait- --don't answer that, I already know." Piper said.  
  
"Chris has a point, why can't you just kill Gideon now?" Izzy asked.  
  
"We've already altered future events enough, I won't jeopardize our future anymore Izzy!"  
  
She frowned and replied, "Fine then I'll just do it myself. I'm not going back there until I finish what I came here to do!"  
  
"You aren't changing anything else!"  
  
"I don't really think that's your call to make. Maybe in your world you get say on everything like this, but this is our world and we're in charge here not you. Last time I checked you're still a baby." Paige said.  
  
"Besides Wyatt, everything's already changed. That was the same demon—"  
  
"I know what demon it was Chris. That's why I vanquished it with the same spell!" he said obviously annoyed. "Future events have already been severely altered and I won't let you two interfere anymore. It could change everything in even worse ways."  
  
"Too late Wyatt, you're the one that's already been out voted. My spell's already finished so is the potion. You said it yourself, it's only a matter of time until Gideon comes. I came here to stop him from tearing apart our family and I won't leave until I'm finished. You can either help us or go back but I'm not going!"  
  
"And neither am I." Chris said standing next to her, "I should have never listened to you in the first place."  
  
Wyatt looked at the two of them, how they could be so stubborn he never understood. Sometimes it seemed they had inherited all the Halliwell stubbornness between the two of them. "Fine! I give up, but if our future doesn't exist anymore then it's not my fault! If Gideon kills the both of you then it's your fault not mine!"  
  
"Ya know you could help too!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I won't be apart of destroying my future."  
  
"Well good job not doing that since it seems you already did Wyatt. It seems to me the only way to save any part of your future now is to help us." Paige said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That demon you vanquished? Granted I don't know what he was supposed to have done to us in the future but it obviously wasn't good and now that's changed cuz you vanquished it."  
  
Wyatt remained quiet as he realized the reality of Paige's words. He had to help them now, everything had changed in the timeline. He couldn't go back even if he wanted to. The only reason he, Chris, and Izzy were probably still standing there was because in this time they were still alive. If he wanted any future, he had to stop Gideon here and now. Finally after several minutes he gave in, "Alright, I'll help. Let me see that spell Izzy." 


	26. Chapter 26

a/n: sorry for the confusion guys! I'll try and clear it up in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Uh...sorry about all the demonic crazy stuff going on Jason." Phoebe said as she walked him to the door.  
  
He glanced back into the living room at Izzy. "I wish I could get to know her."  
  
Phoebe smiled, "You will, we both will." She said putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
"When I get back, I want to know everything. No more secrets, we have a life together now Phoebe."  
  
"I know, I just wasn't sure how much you could handle, finding out about magic...and then Izzy...it's a lot to take in all at once."  
  
Jason smiled, "It is, but it's also your life and I'm a part of that life, at least I wanna be."  
  
"You are Jason." She replied hugging him. Jason left several seconds later and Phoebe joined everyone else in the living room.  
  
"You call this a spell?" Wyatt was saying.  
  
"Oh excuse me if it doesn't live up to your expectation, but it'll work fine!" Izzy said annoyed. She always hated that about Wyatt. He always acted like he was so much better at everything then her and Chris.  
  
"Do you want my help or not?"  
  
"Let's get this straight Wyatt, would we like your help? Yes, but we don't need it. Chris and I did just fine on our own without you!"  
  
"Izzy—"  
  
"No! I'm so sick of him acting like he's so much better then us! He never did before he left us!"  
  
"Maybe he won't ever." Chris said.  
  
"Whoa guys—we aren't gonna get far by fighting amongst each other." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, we've learned the hard way what fighting can do to us." Piper said.  
  
Izzy and Wyatt continued glaring at one another. "Uh...so why don't we try and come up with a way to get Gideon out of the school." Phoebe said.  
  
"Are we sure he's even at the school? He might not be if he knows we're on to him." Paige said.  
  
"Get this straight Izzy, I'm not doing this to help you. I'm doing it so I have a future." Wyatt said ignoring what Phoebe had said.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh God Wyatt, don't you get it? At this very moment in time, you have nothing! You are just a baby who's about to die unless we do something to try and stop him. I wish that I could have my cousin back, not some power hungry tyrant who doesn't give a damn about his family, only his stupid kingdom! You have no kingdom!!!"  
  
"Everything I've done has been for you and Chris!"  
  
"Wrong! Everything you've done has been for yourself not for the family! Even now, you're only helping us try and save them because it saves your life, not ours. If you really cared then you wouldn't have tried to kill us."  
  
"If you really meant that Wyatt, you wouldn't have killed dad or Jason, I get that what happened with Paige's girls was an accident, but dad and Jason was intentional. You took the last real family we had away." Chris said.  
  
Wyatt stared at Chris, unbeknownst to him and everyone else, Gideon was there watching. He hadn't been there long enough, but it was long enough to determine that his fears about the future had indeed been correct. Wyatt Halliwell was going to destroy everything. His presence was unnoticed because he wore his invisibility cloak. Now more then ever he was convinced that baby Wyatt had to go. Morian and his demon had failed him, but that was alright. As long as he could get close enough to the child the Charmed Ones wouldn't have to die, nor would their unborn children. It seemed that they would not prove to be a threat to all of magic unlike Wyatt was.  
  
****  
  
"Gideon is not at the school, we cannot locate him. Perhaps there is truth to Leo's words." Gabriel said.  
  
Dominic frowned, deep in contemplation, "We cannot take Leo's words lightly especially now if Gideon has indeed disappeared." Looking over at Leo Dominic continued, "Leo, go back to the Charmed Ones and tell them about this. Should Gideon come after your child do not harm him, merely detain him and bring him back to us. We will deal with him." Leo nodded and orbed back to the Manor. Gideon had to explain his actions to the counsel, before anything could be done.  
  
****  
  
Leo appeared in the living room and saw Izzy, Chris, and Wyatt were back. Unsure of what had been going on he looked over at Piper. "Well, what did they say?" she asked him.  
  
"Uh...you can't kill him, he needs to be detained and brought back to the counsel for questioning. The other Elders will deal with the problem."  
  
"Fine, but I ain't hesitating if he touches my child." Piper said.  
  
"What's been going on?" Leo asked glancing back at Izzy, Wyatt, and Chris.  
  
"Well...apparently we won't be dying anytime soon." Paige answered, "Wyatt came back in search of our lovely niece just in time to vanquish the demon that apparently kills us in the future."  
  
"That could have been any demon." Wyatt said trying in vain to cover up the obvious.  
  
"It could, but not any demon except the one that's supposed to kill us, could alter the future enough to the point where you guys may not even have one." Paige replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wait, the demon that vanquishes you all in the future has already been vanquished?" Leo asked quite confused.  
  
"Apparently Gideon knows we're on to him and decided to put his plan into action now." Piper replied, "Which is why I'm not letting him touch my child, I ain't hesitating no matter what They say."  
  
Gideon's cloaked form glanced over at the play pen that baby Wyatt was in, while he listened to Piper's words. Then again...maybe he would have to kill them to get to the child. There was no way Piper would let her guard down. He looked at the Chris and Izzy and sighed. It would be a great loss to the magical community to lose them as well...but if it had to be done it must. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Gideon left the room and took off his invisibility cloak. "Something must be done and quickly before it's too late." He said to himself as he orbed away. Seconds later he appeared in one of the dungeons underneath the school. "You've failed me Morian, you promised your demon friend would kill Piper Halliwell."  
  
"He was supposed to be able too, the sisters must have been alerted beforehand."  
  
"Obviously," Gideon replied dryly. "This time there will be no mistakes, you will go yourself and take care of them, while I take care of the child!"  
  
"We had a deal! I would be able to train him in Excalibur's use should I help you separate him from the sisters."  
  
"Things have changed Morian, especially now that I know you had your own agenda to turn the boy against me. You will attack the Charmed Ones while I take care of the boy, or else I will take care of you!"  
  
*****  
  
Hours later Izzy sat in the attic alone remembering her first time up here after her mother's death. It seemed so long ago, and now that day would never be. There was a good possibility that she would never be. Gideon wouldn't succeed in tearing their family apart, she promised herself that. Izzy had come up here to get some alone time away from everyone. Wyatt was the last person she wanted to be around right now. Part of her felt guilty for her harsh words to him, but on the other hand, she knew she meant them, every single one. Just like she had meant what she said to Leo before. Leo...that was another person she was trying to avoid right now, she really didn't want to deal with that aftermath.  
  
As if on cue Leo walked into the attic. "I figured you were up here." He said.  
  
Izzy looked up and stared at him a second, "Leo..." she trailed off not really knowing what to say.  
  
"It's ok," he said, "you don't have to apologize. I probably deserved it for whatever happens in your future. I just wanted to tell you that it wouldn't be the same this time around if we get through this. It's pretty much a given that your future all depends on what happens here today and the next couple of days. It won't be the same, what you go back to. I won't be the same. You've taught me something, Izzy."  
  
She frowned. What could she have possibly taught him? He was the Elder, not her. "What?" she asked.  
  
Leo looked down, "These last few months have been really hard for me, not wanting to ignore my calling as an Elder but at the same time not wanting to leave Piper or Wyatt....and now Chris...behind. Gideon tried telling me that leaving the family was for the greater good and I believed him. But now...I realize that I was wrong, I belong here with Piper and my sons and our family."  
  
Izzy stared at him, unsure of what he meant by that. "So...what? You're gonna stop being an Elder when all this is over?"  
  
"No, I can't do that. I can't ignore what I'm called to do. But I'm not gonna leave my family behind either. Somehow, some way I'm gonna find a way to be both a father and an Elder. I will be apart of your life in the future Izzy."  
  
She smiled and after a few moments replied "No matter how bad it got, I never stopped loving you, neither did Chris." She walked across the room and gave him a hug. Leo, a little shocked but also relieved they didn't hate him that much, smiled and hugged her back.  
  
*****  
  
Downstairs Wyatt sat in the kitchen listening to the girls and Chris come up with some plan of attack. He contributed little to the conversation, knowing that whatever happened he, Chris and Izzy couldn't do anything. Try and help all they might, it didn't matter, what was going to happen was up to the girls not them.  
  
"Geez this potion is more powerful then some of the ones I made last year to use on Cole." Paige said as she bottled it for future use.  
  
"Well where we come from we needed more powerful potions then the ones you made, Paige." Chris replied.  
  
"Yeah, potions to use against me." Wyatt answered bitterly.  
  
"It was either that, or let you tear apart even more families then ours." Izzy said walking in with Leo following behind her.  
  
"You ok?" Chris asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, just needed some alone time." She replied walking over to the island and placing her hands upon the counter. She slightly jumped and closed her eyes.  
  
"Izzy? What is it?" Chris quickly asked.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Wyatt..." she trailed off.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"No....not you." She looked towards the hallway as a younger Morian shimmered into the room. Wyatt stood up in shock at seeing his former mentor now. Piper quickly tried to freeze him but it did nothing. He smiled, "Looks like your powers are useless against me." An energy ball formed in his hand and he threw it at Piper.  
  
"Mom!" Chris shouted.  
  
"Yeah?" Izzy said grabbing one of the vials on the counter filled with potion, "But this isn't!" she said throwing it at him. Morian screamed as he exploded. "Argh!" Chris let out a cry in pain as he winced.  
  
"Chris?" Paige asked putting her hand on his back, not understanding why he was in pain. Phoebe stared at him a few seconds then realized, "Piper!"  
  
Leo ran past everyone to Piper who was unconscious on the floor. The energy ball Morian flung at her had knocked her into the cabinets and she now lay on the floor unconscious. There was a gash across her stomach which Leo quickly healed her. Chris's pain stopped as Piper slowly stood up. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Oh God, baby Wyatt!" said Izzy rushing to the stairs as she remembered the premonition she just had. Chris followed but by the time they got to Wyatt's room, it was too late. He was gone. "Gideon has him." Izzy said. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
"Piper you can't do anything to Gideon, the other Elders want him brought in unharmed. We will deal with him." Leo was saying.  
  
"Oh like HELL I'm gonna let the Elders handle this, Leo. I swear to God if he harms one hair on his head..."  
  
As Piper was ranting about what had just happened, Paige couldn't help glancing over at the older Wyatt. Listening to his mother rant about his disappearance, Wyatt shut his eyes and lowered his head attempting to hide the smile creeping across his face. Paige smiled, it was the first time she had really seen her nephew show any emotion other then anger. Obviously Gideon hadn't done anything to baby Wyatt yet since well...future Wyatt was still here. Paige's gaze shifted to Chris, who was staring out the window of the sunroom with his arms folded thinking. This whole time Piper was pacing the room as she ranted like she so usually did when she was pissed. Phoebe sat hunched over a map swinging the scrying crystal over it, hoping against hope that she would be able to locate Wyatt. Izzy, she just sat there in shock. Paige knew she was blaming herself for what had just happened but it hadn't been her fault. Before she had had any time to tell them about her premonition Morian had attacked. It was obviously a planned attack, and there was nothing they could have done unless they had more time.  
  
"Piper you can't keep taking matters into your own hands all the time!" Leo was saying.  
  
"Leo, this is our son! I'm not just gonna sit back and let the Elders try and do something to stop Gideon when they're probably gonna be too late!"  
  
"Uhg!!!" Phoebe said in frustration setting the crystal down and putting her head in her hands. She then looked up at Wyatt, "Where are you?" she asked.  
  
Wyatt looked at her a little shocked and replied, "I wouldn't know, this isn't what happened in my past. The only reason the three of us are still here is because we're alive in this time. Our future isn't written, what happens in the next few days decides whether or not we even have a future."  
  
"Ya know, maybe you could help us try and find you so that way you will have future." Paige said.  
  
"No, I can't. There's nothing we can do now. It's all up to the three of you, we can't interfere anymore then we already have."  
  
Chris looked back at him, "So what? We just sit here and do nothing?"  
  
"That's exactly what we do Chris!"  
  
"If Izzy hadn't thrown that potion they'd all be dead right now! If you hadn't killed that demon—"Chris shouted.  
  
"I know Chris!" Wyatt shouted back at him, "I know! That's why I did it! But Izzy's premonition didn't stop what happened! Gideon still kidnapped me and now I'm probably gonna die!"  
  
"Don't! Don't you dare say that!" Piper shouted, "I am NOT losing you!"  
  
Leo sighed, "Piper you need to calm down. We aren't gonna lose Wyatt, but you need to calm down or we'll never find him."  
  
"Why can't you sense him Leo? He's your son, you should be able to sense him at least!" Paige said.  
  
Izzy sat there barely listening but small snippets of the conversation reached her ears and they got her thinking. Wyatt was right there was nothing THEY could do. Her, Chris, and Wyatt had no control of what would happen. But she could at least help her mother find Wyatt....if it would work that is. "Mom, come with me." She said suddenly standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Piper asked.  
  
"Look, Wyatt's right, the three of us can't do anything and you guys obviously aren't finding baby Wyatt by scrying for him and freaking out. I already tried getting a premonition in his room but it didn't work. But maybe if both mom and I tried then it could work."  
  
"Ya know it's worth a try." Phoebe said standing up.  
  
"Izzy by 'we can't do anything' I meant we actually can't do anything period. Not to help them or to stop Gideon."  
  
"No, we can't do anything to help stop Gideon and save you, but we can at least help them find you. The Lady told Chris that I was the only one who could find Morian, so maybe with my help mom will get a premonition of where you are." She replied continuing toward the doorway. Phoebe followed and they went upstairs to Wyatt's nursery.  
  
"Ok, so where's that spell Izzy wrote?" Paige asked.  
  
*****  
  
Upstairs Izzy walked into the nursery and Phoebe followed close behind her. "Oh wow it's weird to think that someday this could be your nursery." Phoebe said.  
  
Izzy picked up Wyatt's favorite teddy bear from his crib and looked back at Phoebe. She smiled, "No it won't. You move into a penthouse with Jason after you're married."  
  
"Oh." Phoebe replied. Izzy walked over to her and held out the bear. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"  
  
"No, but it's better then listening to Piper freak out downstairs...and face it you weren't getting anywhere scrying for him. There isn't much I can do anymore to help, I've already done enough."  
  
"Izzy you haven't done anything wrong. You saved us, and yourself."  
  
"Yeah...I know, but I could still lose you and worse yet...I could still die if Gideon wins and he kills you all." She replied trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Oh honey." Phoebe said pulling her into a hug. Seconds later they both saw it, Gideon holding an athame over baby Wyatt as he curiously looked up unable to put his force field up. They were in a dungeon like room. Phoebe pulled away from Izzy and they stared at each other a few seconds. "Piper!" Phoebe shouted. 


	29. Chapter 29

a/n: ok guys I'm sorry, I got REALLY busy with school with the end of the semester and all...and then all this personal stuff came up, and then well I lost interest, I'm not gonna lie. But then last night I was reading this story by Pink-Charmed-One, (check it out if you haven't its good, can't remember the title but....I'm sure they're all good if there's more then one) and I was like 'hey I should finish my story' and well this time I actually wanted to so...here it is! This is gonna be the last chapter so thanks to all the readers who stuck with me from the beginning and especially thanks to those of you who sent me spells but I could only choose one and I tweeked it a bit too. So Goldstranger thanks for the assist with the spell even though it isn't completely yours it still helped out!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"You saw it?" Piper asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh yeah and we gotta go...now." Phoebe replied as she grabbed some potions to use.  
  
"Where are they?" Paige asked.  
  
"Um, I think it was in the Underworld."  
  
"You think?" Piper shouted.  
  
"I can't be sure! Anyways Paige can orb us right to them!"  
  
"She's right." Paige replied holding out her hand, "Ready to kick some Elder ass...whoa that just doesn't sound right..."  
  
Phoebe smiled and took one of Paige's outstretched hands. Piper took the other and they disappeared. Leo disappeared after them as well leaving Chris, Wyatt, and Izzy in the attic. Chris was about to follow as well but Wyatt held him back.  
  
"No, Chris." He said.  
  
"We HAVE to help them!" Chris protested.  
  
"No, he's right Chris. We can't do anything, it's up to them now."  
  
He looked away, frustrated and ready to cry. "For the last year of my life I have done everything I could to save you! And now you want me to just let it all go?"  
  
"Chris, we can't do anything anymore. It's not just about Wyatt's future anymore, it's about all of our futures. Wyatt's right, if we interfere now, it could make things even worse then they already are."  
  
"So what? You're just gonna give up Izzy?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
She sighed and looked down, "I'm trusting my mom and my aunts to save us. Our very existence is in jeopardy Chris. I'm not willing to interfere and destroy that."  
  
"She's smart Chris. If we interfere now, we all could die." Wyatt said.

The girls and Leo appeared in the Underworld. "Ok, so we're here, where's Gideon?" Piper asked looking around.  
  
"Leo?" Paige asked looking over at him.  
  
He shook his head, "I can't sense him or Wyatt anywhere."  
  
"Ok Pheebs it's all on you now, where are they?" Paige said looking over at her.  
  
Phoebe sighed as she closed her eyes concentrating. She knew they were close and then she knew where Gideon had Wyatt. Opening her eyes she said, "This way," and walked off in the direction she had sensed the desperation Gideon could not control. Piper, Paige, and Leo followed her.  
  
Gideon raised the athame above his head as he looked down at little Wyatt, regretting the move that he was about to make, wishing he didn't have to, but believing it was for the best. Wyatt stared up at him and blinked his eyes, the athame in Gideon's hands disappeared and reappeared again across the room. Gideon sighed, "I knew you would do that, but it won't save you. I have to do this, for the greater good."  
  
"Really for whose greater good? Yours?"  
  
Gideon turned and saw the Charmed Ones and Leo standing behind him. "Leo, Piper, this has to be done!"  
  
"Like hell it does!" Piper said attempting to explode him. Gideon stepped back only slightly hurt. "Leo, get Wyatt out of here!" she shouted. Leo moved toward Wyatt but Gideon blocked his path.  
  
"Your duty is not to protect him Leo, it's to protect everything and everyone!"  
  
"No, I think my first priority is to my son. Get away from him." Leo replied pure hatred in his voice. Gideon didn't move. Paige threw one of the bottled potions but it had no effect.  
  
"Your son is too powerful for our own good! He cannot live!"  
  
"Ok ya know what? Screw you! I never really much liked you Elders to begin with, first I can't have a relationship with Leo, then I can't marry him and now my son can't live because he's too powerful! If you know anything, ANYTHING, about me Gideon then you know I won't take this crap. Get the HELL away from my son before I make you!"  
  
Gideon formed an energy ball in his hand, fully prepared to throw it at them but Leo was quicker. His energy ball threw Gideon back against the wall and Leo ran over to Wyatt. Phoebe took out Izzy's spell as Piper threw the potion and the girls read:  
  
_"One who claims to protect the innocent_

_ intent on the destruction of our line_

_ fires from the pit of hell shall take_

_ this Guardian away from all Halliwells"_  
  
They looked up and there was an explosion like a normal vanquish but when the smoke cleared away, Gideon remained, badly wounded, but alive nonetheless. He looked over at Leo and Wyatt. "This isn't over, that child will not live to see another day!" he shouted as he weakly threw an energy ball at them. With a wave of his hand, Leo put up a small force field to deflect it. Leo had a looked of determination upon his face. He knew what he had to do, and regretted it, Gideon after all was at one time his mentor. He sighed as he formed a much more powerful energy ball, "Wyatt will live to see another day. You on the other hand won't Gideon." He threw it and Gideon disintegrated into a pile of ash.  
  
The sisters and Leo looked at each other. Piper walked over to them and picked up Wyatt. "It's ok, you'll be ok now honey."

Back at the Manor, in the attic, Izzy, Chris, and Wyatt were anxiously awaiting the return of the Leo and the sisters. Hopefully they would be bringing back little Wyatt as well. Wyatt paced across the room while Chris stared out the window. Izzy sat on the couch. It was eerily quiet, except for the occasional squeak of the floor board as Wyatt passed over it.  
  
Izzy looked around, finally her eyes stopped and she stared fixedly at the Book of Shadows. After several seconds she got up and crossed the room to where the book lay. Wyatt stopped pacing and Chris turned to look at her. "Now what?" Wyatt asked as she opened the book.  
  
Izzy ignored him as she continued to flip the pages not even knowing what she was looking for. "Izzy?" Chris asked. She ignored him as well. Chris walked over to her and an agitated Wyatt did the same. As the three of the came together around the book white lights started twinkling from up above them, they curiously looked up and the pages of the book continued flipping alone finally coming to rest on the page containing the prophesy of the Charmed Ones. Isabelle's eyes traveled back to the book as the entry was continued by an unknown hand.  
  
_"One day there will be six cousins who will be even more powerful then the Charmed Ones before them. Individually they hold an unknown destiny, but together they will protect the innocent and save the world from the most powerful darkness known to man."  
_  
They looked at each other unsure of what was being written before them. And as they were beginning to contemplate those words, they disappeared.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and little Wyatt appeared in the attic a few minutes later. Paige looked around surprised not to find the others there. "Where'd they go?" she asked.  
  
Phoebe stared at the book, which still remained opened. She walked over to it frowning. Looking down she saw the new entry written in writing she hadn't seen in over three years. "Piper..."  
  
"What?" she asked joining Phoebe at the book.  
  
"Isn't that Prue's..."  
  
"Oh my God!" Piper said as she read the newest part of the entry. "But she couldn't...."  
  
Paige was very confused about what was going on. "Guys?" she was asking as a swirl of white and blue lights appeared in front of her. Prue Halliwell stood before them all, and solid at that. She smiled at seeing her sisters.  
  
"Prue!" Piper shouted running around the book stand and throwing her arms around her. Phoebe did the same. Prue laughed and after several minutes she broke away. "Chris, Wyatt, and Izzy are gone, they disappeared after you saved Wyatt. The future they came from no longer exists, the Chris and Izzy you got to know no longer exist. But what's written in the book is a prophesy about them and their cousins." She turned looking at her youngest sister, "and I am going to be their whitelighter with someone else. I don't know who yet, but the Elders (here she looked at Leo) think that six is a little much to handle on my own."  
  
"Wait Leo, you knew about this?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo smiled, "I knew Prue was becoming a whitelighter but I didn't know she was going to be our children's."  
  
"Oh that reminds me, Leo, you're wanted Up There...I think it's about Gideon." 

"Whoa....no no no no, you can't be in trouble for what just happened." Piper said looking worried.  
  
Leo sighed, "Piper, I just killed one of the most powerful Elders, there's bound to be repercusions...but I don't care. Whatever punishment they give me, won't harm my family. And from now on, screw the damn rules, I'm staying with my family." Leo stared at her determindly and yet with a look of longing etched in his face. "I love you Piper." He said as he orbed away.

Piper had a worried look on her face. Prue smiled and put an arm around her, "Don't worry honey, everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I sure hope so." Piper replied.  
  
"Now we've got some catching up to do, and I have a sister I'd very much like to get to know, a nephew I'd like to meet, and what's this about Phoebe getting married?" Prue continued looking at each of her sister's in turn and smiling.  
  
THE END  
  
a/n: well there it is, again sorry for the wait, but yeah....I hoped you all liked it and if not then too bad for you. :D 


End file.
